The World Between Us
by My name's AC
Summary: Kensi knew what meant going on that assignment; she knew she'd miss everything and everyone...especially her partner. But, it was not her decision. Being apart for so long will make them change. Will they ignore what they feel for each other any longer?
1. Breaking Routines

**Before you even read this, I need to thank two wonderful people:**

**#1 My friend, who actually told me something like this: "Write a NCIS LA fic, but make it start really dramatic." Well, here I am writing it, it's not REALLY dramatic, but it's good. She has been reading everything I've been writing and she's liking it!**

**#2 My beta reader, Di (PurpleHipposRock's) for revising my chapters. She's also liking the idea so far.**

**So, now I want to know if you are going to like my idea too...**

* * *

><p>"Come on Deeks, we got a case!" Daniel Gibson said to his partner. "Marty!" he shouted, approaching the man sitting at the desk with his head resting on folded forearms. "Hey, Deeks, case!" Gibson slapped Deeks in the back of his head with a notepad.<p>

"What the hell, man?" Deeks asked grumpily, waking up startled, rubbing the back of his head. He had fallen asleep in there; the paperwork of last night lasted for some hours after midnight, and he eventually had let his head fall and have some deserved sleep.

"Come on, we got a case," Gibson smiled. "We're in need of a little fieldtrip."

"What is it?" The detective asked while taking his gun out of the drawer, putting it into the holster attached to his belt, putting on his brown leather jacket and putting his badge in the right back pocket of his jeans.

"Dead guy..."

"_Dead guy?_ Real specific! Just that?" Deeks frowned and stopped before reaching the elevator.

"Yeah." Gibson pressed the elevator button. "Don't try to know more before seeing the dead guy! Don't kill the suspense!"

Deeks smiled and asked his partner, "And why are you so happy?"

"I'm like a gazelle, I like the outdoors! Did you like to do paperwork for three weeks?"

"Of course I didn't like it!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Gibson accused, pressing his index finger against his partner's chest, mocking him with his face really close to Deeks' face.

They both heard a ding and they looked at the elevator's door opening and a dark haired and eyed woman looked at them with a weird face. Deeks immediately pushed his partner back, they both coughed to disguise the situation and she entered.

"Hi. Hi Deb." Gibson said.

"Hi…Gibson, Deeks." The detective took a place between the two men and awkwardly looked at them. "Did you two flip sides?"

"No, no, no!" they said in a hurry.

"What? No!" Deeks claimed. "No flipping sides! Did I tell you that you're very sexy and saucy today?" Deb looked sideways at him. "I'm not flipping sides! Not that I have anything against homosexuality, but me… and him?"

"_Me… and him_? What you mean with that? I would be an excellent boyfriend!"

"Ok guys, cut it off!" Deb shouted, raising her arms up. "Three weeks in the station and you get all crazy!"

"We have a case now!" Gibson said like a child who had just got Christmas presents.

"Yes we have!" Deeks added.

"And you're happy because someone died…?" The elevator's door opened, now at the entrance. "You two are such weirdoes!" Deb walked faster under Deeks and Gibson's laughs. "You know what? I don't even know why I still listen to you two. You are like kids!" They laughed even more after her comments.

"I drive." Deeks said, playing with the car key.

"Nah," Gibson spoke in a quick move, taking the key out of his index finger. "I drive."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the crime scene, Deeks got out of the car and rested his forearms over the open door, looking at the skyline. The scent of salt water came to Deeks through the light breeze, ruffling his blonde hair, and for an instant he closed his eyes and felt the cold water against his whole body and the waves breaking over him while he was on the top of his surfboard. It had been a few days since the last time he surfed. Staring at the beach, Deeks saw that it was quite deserted. The beach was almost free of people; it was quite early yet, around 6:45 AM, maybe. Deeks couldn't stop yawning and Gibson was rubbing his eyes; he had received the phone call at more or less 20 minutes ago, so he was still sleepy too. There were crime scene tapes surrounding a small place near the beach, but they weren't LAPD's tapes.<p>

"What's going on here?" Deeks asked Gibson, who was also getting out of the car.

"Don't know."

"Isn't the case ours?" He moved a few steps ahead, crossing his arms while the car's door banged behind him.

"Nope." A male voice was heard, making the partners look back and turning Deeks as pale as a paper sheet.

"It's our case; NCIS' case." Callen finished his partner's last line.

"Special Agent Hanna, Special Agent Callen," Deeks greeted them, a bit astonished.

"Detective Deeks." Sam said. "What brings you here?"

"Case. _Our _case." He pointed to himself and Gibson, who was showing his badge. "Daniel Gibson, my partner."

"Your _new_ partner," Callen said rudely.

Deeks' eyes stared at his own feet for a few seconds but looked up again as soon as Callen spoke again; "So, let's get to work."

"Talk to the Captain for jurisdiction," the detective said. "Come on, Danny."

"Hetty already did," the agent answered. "She said that maybe LAPD and NCIS could work together on this case."

Sam and Callen passed by Deeks' side and crossed the tapes.

"You're alright about working with your ex-partners?" Gibson asked the other man, seeing his reluctant face.

"They weren't my partners; we were part of a team…" Deeks walked faster, being followed by Gibson and he said with pain, "I only had _one_ partner."

"_Hey, Deeks, it has been six months now. Get over it, let it go_."

If looks could kill, Marty Deeks should've been arrested for the murder of his own partner. Tell him to move on, after what happened?

_He misses her so much_…_too much_…

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me it was a good start and that you want some more...<strong>


	2. Personally Chosen

****I need to thank my beta reader Di, my friend for the idea and incentive to make me write this and to the 12 people who reviewed on the first chapter, specially to Julz, Kate and Kaela to whom I couldn't respond. Also, thanks to the 4 people who favorited this story and to the 16 people who put a alert on this story. Hope I'm not forgetting anyone, if I am apologizes, so I send a huge thanks to everyone who read and everyone else I might be forgetting! Enjoy the chapter, now you'll get to know what happened to Kensi...****

* * *

><p><em>6 months ago<em>

* * *

><p>"Deeks!" Sam yelled.<p>

"Yeah?" He approached the other with a coffee in hands.

"What is this mutt doing here, always staring at my food?"

"He is now an official member of our team."

"I still don't believe Hetty did that, but does he need to be here?"

"You are also a member of the team, and you're here every single day, aren't you?"

"It's not the same! I'm human, he's a dog!"

"Come on Monty, leave grumpy old Sam behind. I'll get you some great food." The dog follows his owner with his tail wagging, waiting for something to eat. In that moment, Kensi comes in eating a donut heavily coated in sugar. "Hey Kens, what're you eating?"

"Deeks, have you turned blind? Can't you see that I'm eating a donut?"

"No I did not. But that sure looks delicious."

"Is that your new weird way to ask me to let you have a bite of it?"

"No, but my buddy here," he turned his eyes to the dog, sitting next to him, licking his snout, "He's willing to have a taste of it!"

Eric whistles from the upstairs. "New case on the deck! Come on seamen! And sea...woman, if that exists!"

"We really have to tell him to just not say these things, don't we?" Callen commented to Sam who just smiled and followed Deeks and Kensi who were already climbing up the stairs.

"This is Corporal Casey Loten, Jr., 31." Eric showed a photo of children's carousels, easily found at an amusement park and the dead man with his head falling over the mane of the horse, with a knife plunged into the back of his neck.

"Well, he doesn't look too happy with the ride!" Deeks joked.

"This is at St. Monica Pier and the body was found by a fisherman around 5:30 this morning," Nell continued. "The act was done with extreme precision, severing the connection between the spine and the brain."

"Whoever did this knew exactly what was doing," Kensi concluded.

"What did forensics' team hasn't found was Lieutenant's left hand, cut off post-mortem."

"Why take his hand off? What was he working on?" Callen questioned.

"That Mr. Callen," Hetty said, entered quietly and only speaking when got close to them, "Is a question that you and your team will answer."

"Eric, relatives?" Callen retook the speech.

"He's widower but has three children. They live currently with their grandfather."

"Kensi, Deeks, check with the family, Sam and I will talk to his colleagues." Callen left along with Sam.

"Ms. Blye, I need to have a word with you. Mr. Deeks, can you handle it by your own for a while?"

"Obviously, Hetty," he said playfully, looking sideways at Kensi.

* * *

><p>Kensi sat in a chair in front of the desk and waited until Hetty served her tea. "Ms. Blye, Director Vance has a special assignment either for you or Ms. Watson." Hetty took a deep sigh and continued; the worst was yet to come. "Agent Watson has a partner, and you have a whole team. I hope you get my point."<p>

"Well,_ I have a partner too_, besides our team. Since I got into the NCIS I could have never been happier with my team; Sam and Callen are legendary. This agency is made of great teams and I'm glad to be part of this."

"It's true, Ms. Blye. Director Vance has excellent teams at the service of the agency, but this assignment was picked carefully. You and Ms. Watson have the skills that are necessary to this mission." Hetty gained the courage to say it at once. "It's easier to break a team of four elements than leave an agent without a partner."

"The choice has been already made, hasn't it?"

Hetty didn't answer, figuring that her silence was the best answer. Kensi didn't have the will to fight back. She knew that once the choice had been made, there's no turning back.

"What about_ them_?"

"I leave it to their criteria. Or they train a NCIS agent or Detective Deeks can pick someone from the LAPD." Hetty paused for a while and when she saw Kensi's face, she said, "Ms. Blye, the orders came from above-"

"I thought you had control over your agents…" Kensi sounded wounded, even though she knew that Hetty wasn't responsible.

"Director Vance chose you, personally. I tried to persuade him, but I'm just the Operations Manager here in Los Angeles; he's the Director."

"I understand Hetty," she sighed. "How long will it take? What is my mission? Where am I going?" She dropped questions, feeling a bit depressed.

"Your flight leaves in 2 hours to Germany… About how long it will take… only time will tell. You'll be working with one French agent, Thierry Ediker. He's undercover there for five years now; he uses the name Matthäus Beich. You'll get to know more about him and your mission during the flight." Kensi got up and before leaving, Hetty said again. "_We are our job; our life has to be shaped to it_."

"I know…"

"I can tell the team if you can't tell them..."

"I'll handle it."

"Ms. Blye, wie ist ihre Deutsch?" (_Ms. Blye, how is your German?)_

"Ich denke, dass ich damit umgehen kann." (_I think I'll handle it.)_ And Kensi left, headed to her desk.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>If the German is wrong, I blame it on Google translate! Do you want some more...? And are you liking this so far?<strong>**


	3. Revelations

**I'm sorry I took all this time, but my beta reader was awfully busy, using her expression. Even though I owe her thousands of thanks. And second thanks to give is still to my friend who influenced and not pressed me to write (it's true, she threatens me so I continue to write!). It was a loooooong ago since I posted, so I've to thank all the people I couldn't reply back, and I'm sorry for not being able to remember!**

**Really special thanks to Lindsay1993 who corrected the German of the last chapter. Thank you. **

**It's a shorter chapter, but will make you feel even more excited about the next chapters. Oh, and for those you like my story, know that I'm already up to chapter 10! This story, luckily, will last until chapter 12! Ok, here it is the third...! Btw, the story line is back to the present, so this is a continuation of the first chapter. **

* * *

><p>"This is Petty Officer Jameson Brooks," Gibson said, making notes on his notepad.<p>

"How are things at LAPD? You're good with the change?" Sam asked, grumbling.

"You know exactly _why_ I changed, Sam. Just stop throwing rocks…"

Gibson looked up, away from the eyes of the dead man, as did Callen. In Callen and Sam's partnership, the last thing that Kensi had said was the only thing that hadn't made sense, and every time Sam had a chance, he tormented and spurred Deeks about it, who never had a clue about what Sam was saying.

"Sam." Callen's voice and eyes signaled to Sam, and he led his partner away. Far away from the group, Callen reveled. "I don't believe Deeks ever knew anything of what Kensi said. Do you think if he knew he would have let her go without telling her anything?" Callen looked back, watching the two detectives examine the dead body. "And he probably doesn't even know Kensi have been calling us ever since she left."

Sam felt sorry for the way he had treated the detective, but he was playing the big brother role to protect his 'sister'. And Callen couldn't deny it; he had done that too. And all Deeks had been was the 'happy innocent'.

"Have you come to investigate or to whisper like church biddies?" Deeks yelled over at them.

"We need to tell him. Now that I know, I guess I feel bad for the guy for never knowing anything." Sam said, ignoring him.

"Oh great, you don't help and even pretend you can't hear!" Deeks was already upset about having to share the case with them, and being mocked again, no, he was done with that.

"Hey Deeks, come here for a sec." Something in Sam's tone made Deeks come closer. "When was the last time you spoke with _her_?"

"Six months ago, when I figured she was going on an assignment. Why does that matter now?"

He turned around and walked back to Gibson. Sam and Callen looked at each other and then walked back to the body. Neither man wanted to be the person to tell him.

"Calmed down, man?" Gibson looked with concern at his partner. "You can get out of the case if you want; I can handle it with them."

"No, there's no need for that. If I still know Hetty, she put LAPD and NCIS on this case together for a good reason."

"So, what did you guys find?" Sam's attitude had faded away; now it was hard to be around him and not tell him anything.

Sam was calmed down, Callen was silent, Deeks was exalted but realized by the silence that something was going on, and Gibson, who had nothing to do with their fights, shut himself up and looked awkward. They all noticed each other's emotions, but none of them were going to say a tiny thing. But, who better to start the conversations again than Gibson?

"There are five bullet casings; three of a .38, two of a .45."

"Here Petty Officer Brooks was shot twice with a .38, so the attacker missed one shot." Callen started.

"And he fired back twice with a .45. He dragged himself from over there." Deeks pointed along the way a blood trail and set the place for about ½ mile from there.

"Any sign of the .45?"

"No, I already called forensics to search in a 5 block radius area," Gibson explained. "He did pretty well for a guy with a bullet in the leg and another in his stomach," he said, looking at the man lying on the boardwalk.

"Sam and I will give you a call as soon as we get any information on the next of kin. You give us a call when you get the information from the forensics team."

"Alright," Deeks said.

"Deeks," Callen called pretty low and asked him to come closer. "Kensi's been calling us, ever since she left. We thought you knew about it and about what she said before she left,so…"

"What?" He sounded confused. She said something, she was calling all them but not _him_… "What did she say?" Deeks questioned, anxious.

"Hey, Marty, you're coming?" Gibson asked near the car.

Callen took advantage of the short time Deeks took to look at his partner to walk away; what Kensi said only should be said by her again. When Deeks looked, Callen was already leaving.

"You're coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," the detective answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, Callen and Sam have been mean to Deeks! Next chapter it's a flashback again and you'll finally get to see Kensi's goodbye.<strong>


	4. Goodbyes

**Hey, hey, hey! Here I am, posting on Christmas day. I have to refer the fact that my beta reader sent me this chapter on the 24th Dec., at 05:30 in the morning, that's why I'm just posting it today. The thanking goes to the same people, my beta reader and my friend. Also to everyone who reads, reviews and favorites; special thanks to the people who review and I can't response. And...to katja for referring a mistake I had with my German; apparently I ate the letter "e"! **

**I leave you an exciting chapter... Flashback again!**

* * *

><p><em>6 months ago<em>

* * *

><p>Kensi sat at her desk. She thought in how much she would miss it all; coming to work every day, sit at her desk and see her team of friends, bickering about something, having a coffee, all just the distance of a desk away. She will miss Sam's subtle concern and his friendship even though he seems grumpy sometimes. She'll miss Callen's sense of humor and extreme loyalty. Actually, she'll miss both of them acting like her big brothers; she'll miss their 'married' partnership. She'll miss Nell, the newest female entering the team, how smart she is and how young; not to mention that she's willing to do everything you ask her, she's always available to help. Now, as soon as she'll hear a whistle, she'll think of Eric's whistle and how no-one else can do it better than he does; she'll think of his surfer style that Hetty hated at the beginning. And speaking of her, she'll miss her 'threats' every time they take clothes or props to a mission, but she knows that her badass figure is not very proportional to herself…something she'll miss too.<p>

Kensi went upstairs; she never liked goodbyes, the simple fact is that she cries and she believes, or makes herself believe that if she cries, that she's not tough. But she just felt she needed to say goodbye. As she reached the top, the doors opened and she just stared at Eric and Nell, who looked back, seeing her standing there.

"Is everything okay, Kens?" Eric asked.

"I don't really know." She entered and took a deep breath. Both of them got up and approached her, worried. "I guess I came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why?" Nell asked, curious and confused.

"I have an assignment in Germany, and I just felt that I needed to come here…"

"Do you know for how long?" Eric lost his composure as soon as Kensi broke the news.

"No. But seeing as how secret the mission is, it might be _a long time_." Kensi took the hands out of her jeans pockets. "Well, I'm going to miss you guys. Come here, Eric," she called him over for a hug.

"We're going to miss you too."

"And you Nell," Kensi said while hugging her, "You keep the boys in line; you hold the reins really tightly. You're now the only woman on the team."

"Don't worry, Kensi, I'll make sure they behave," Nell said playfully, glancing at Eric.

"So, when are you leaving?" Eric questioned sadly. "Have you told Sam, Deeks and Callen?"

"I'll leave in two hours, but don't tell them yet. I'll talk to them."

"You have our word, Kensi," Eric said and just couldn't bear not hugging her again. "First Nate, now you…"

"Well," Kensi's voice started to sound shaken up. "I'll go downstairs to speak with them when they arrive. But, we'll keep in touch; I'll call you guys when I can."

As soon as she left the room, tears fell from her eyes, and she let them drop. There was no-one near to see her cry, and she knew if she held it inside her, she would burst out and create a situation she would not want. The best thing was to simply shed some tears and move on. She still had to say goodbye to Callen, Sam and Deeks, and there were only two hours left. For some reason, her mind didn't tell her to stop crying; she knew something bigger was coming, she knew homesick was going to almost tear her down, and she just couldn't stop crying. Instead of creating a wall, her heart made her cry. When Hetty said _the French agent was there for_ _five years now_ that sent a shiver down her looked down, Sam and Callen had just arrived, so she wiped her face clean, took a few deep breaths and descended the stairs.

"Hey, hasn't Deeks arrived yet?" Callen asked as he leaned on the edge of his desk.

"No." _And thank God_, her mind thought.

"Well, we got two clues while talking with Corporal Loten's unit; we need you and Deeks to follow one of them, while G and I take the other."

"Guess Deeks will have to do it all alone."

"Why?" Sam inquired. Her red eyes made him curious.

"I…"Kensi stuttered, and even knowing she had said it earlier, it hadn't become easier. Callen and Sam are two people she admires, who made her grow up in some many ways. They were playful with her and she with them. They taught her so much, and she looks up to them._ They became friends with time_, and now she didn't want to leave, and she couldn't even find the words to break it to them_. _"I have a mission, an assignment out the country."

"How long will it take?" Callen asked, approaching her, seeing her nervously biting her lower lip.

"_Too long_." Callen got even closer and hugged her. Her voice trembled and sounded like a whine. That was all she needed; she hid her face on his shoulder and felt tears running down her cheeks. "I'm alone over there. If something goes wrong… I don't have anyone, I'm all alone… Guys…" She and Callen released each other and she confessed it with no fear. "I'm scared."

"Oh, come on Kens,_ you'll never be alone_." Sam said. "You can always count on us… for everything. And we are the distance of a phone call away." Sam repeated what his partner had just done, hugging her. "We can have your back from here." They heard her giggling. "But, can't Hetty do anything about this?" He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't think so."

She smiled because as soon as she answered that, they both left, heading to Hetty's office. She could hear all of the conversation and they ended up with the same answer that she'd gotten.

"We tried. Can't blame a guy for trying," Callen said, trying to cheer her up.

"I know, and I knew you would do this, but liking it or not, you two act like my big brothers…I just wish_ someone else _could have tried." She directed her eyes to her partner's empty desk, but Sam and Callen had already figured that out without even following her eyes.

"You're not the most open person either." Callen made the mistake and he acknowledged it even before ending the sentence and turned his eyes to her, apologizing.

"I know," she whispered. That was the word she said more frequently since she learned about the assignment. The truth is, she knows it all, and she now understands that we need to lose something to finally give it its fair valor and miss it. But, like Callen said,_ she's not the most open person in the world,_ _and she knows it_.

And the worst, she just saw her partner entering. She'll miss him, even though she'll never admit it. She'll miss their games that they usually do when they are bored, she'll miss the teasing between them. She'll miss his cheeky attitude, his cuteness, the way he talks non-stop sometimes, even though now it annoys her…so much! She'll miss having her partner, her second shadow on whom she can always count on to protect her, her or anyone else; he's a very concerned person. She'll even miss his hair, so messy and yet so good looking... she would even say attractive, but let's not talk about it. And there he comes, smiling as usual. It was rare to see that man without a smile across his lips, illuminating his face. He showed up with a bag of frozen peas over his forehead and right eye. Sam and Callen left the division and let them talk more privately. Nevertheless, _Kensi didn't have the courage to tell him_, instead she just asked, "What's with the frozen peas?"

He took the bag of his face and showed her the swelling. "Corporal Loten's kids are amazing, but a bit clumsy. He has three boys." He put the bag back on his face and sat at his desk. "Casey Jr. Jr. is ten, Cooper is seven, and Bradley is four. Their grandfather, who by the way is Casey too, was solving a problem, so I played with them for a while. We were playing baseball until Cooper hit me with the baseball bat."

Kensi got close to him and stood in front of him, having his knee between her legs. The proximity was scary, having him breathing against her, so close. She took a deep breath. She took the bag off of his face and pulled away some wisps of his blonde hair. She stroked his forehead and cheek. It felt weird and good at the same time, but she couldn't let the feeling drive her. When she touched on the swelling carefully, he groaned.

"It doesn't look that bad, put the peas back on, I'll be right back." Kensi came back a cream to ease the swelling and bruising.

"You're not going to put that on me; you hurt me just when you touched it!"

"Deeks, this is for your own good; I won't hurt you." He nodded negatively, like a scared kid. "Deeks…" she said threateningly.

"Ok, fine. But do it slowly."

"Deeks. Stop. Moving. Your head," she growled as she tried to rub in the cream. "If you don't stop, I'll hurt you even more." Kensi took her hands off his face. "Okay, big-boy, it's done."

"Do Sam and Callen already have something on the case?"

"Yeah, I think so, but before investigating, I need to eat.'

"A burger? I'll pay." He looked at her with his eyes shining and a smile on his lips again._ That was an image that she'll carry on her heart for the time she'll be away_. "Just because you helped me. You know, you're being far too nice."

"Oh, so now I can't be nice? You complain when I'm mean, and now that I'm nice you complain."

"Ok, ok, ok! I won't complain; let me enjoy this nice Kensi _while she's here_!"

Kensi's heart dropped when she heard that. He was supposed to be the happy innocent who doesn't know anything and yet, he said that like he knew she was leaving.

"Okay, but before we come to the Ops, I need to go home. I have a little problem." Not even she knew what the problem was, though.

"You know, usually women get grumpy in that time of the month, not nice!"

Kensi looked at him, almost killing him with the look, but it was just to keep up appearances. Fortunately, she didn't have to make an excuse, his mind is pretty fertile and he likes to play guessing games. That burger together was going to be her farewell to her partner, being nice to him was a way of making him remember her positively and to not make her feel guilty. _But, she already feels guilty for not telling him_.

* * *

><p>This message was at the end of the document when I received it; it's exactly how I read it.<p>

**Note from Beta, PurpleHipposRock:** Sorry this awesome story takes so long to get updated; it's all my fault.


	5. Too Many Days

**This chapter is the last one of flasbacks, and as the chapter's name says, it's about days. I'm not good at Maths, so this of calculating somewhat the days made me go crazy! But, here it is, I managed to do it.**

**Thanks to PurpleHipposRock, my beta reader;**

**to Ana Sofia, my friend. In Biology classes she says to me "I'm bored.", I answer "Me too.". What does she do? Shows me a page of her notebook where she wrote "WRITE!" and tells me to do it so she can read... Yeah, I write this fanfiction on Biology classes, a lot of times!**

**and to TeddyBee, for suggestion the change of the 4th chapter's name. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>The entire morning Deeks kept trying to think of the reason for Hetty to join the teams, and he couldn't find the answer, until he got a call from Callen.<p>

"_Hey, Deeks, Hetty wants you to come over._"

"Why?"

"_I don't know._"

"Ok, I'll be there in 10. See you then." Deeks turned to Gibson saying. "Hey Danny, hold the tips over here."

"Where are you going?" Gibson was drinking a cup of coffee recently bought.

"My _old_ boss wants to see me." And he left without a chance for further conversation.

* * *

><p>When Deeks entered through the doors of the Ops center, six months after he'd left, the homesick feeling eased. Everything was still the same, the same people, the busyness. He inhaled air with a scent of sea, a scent of some sort of peace. Not the odor of the precinct, sweat, coffee, seeing the bad guys locked up in the dungeons, being dragged into the precinct, yelling at the top of their lungs. People bumping into each other, running from side to side as if 24 hours of the day wasn't enough to solve their problems. Phones ringing, sheets of paper flying through the air, being passed from hand to hand, white boards, boards with details of just another murder, pictures, files… chaos. Being exactly where he stands makes him realize that if he didn't know where he was, he'd never say that he was in a law enforcement agency. People walk, looking calm on the outside, but on the inside, they are killing themselves with doubts, problems; at least they don't scream it out loud.<p>

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty's easily recognizable voice drifted into Deeks' ears. She stood before him. "Good to see you again. It looks different to you?" she asked, watching him look at every nook and corner.

"_My desk and…her desk…they are occupied by others._"

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna had to find new agents." Hetty pointed his desk. "Agent Nita Chavez." Then she pointed Kensi's desk. "And Agent Noah Wentworth."

"Where are they?"

"At the boatshed with Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna."

"Why did you want to see me? I guess it isn't because you missed me."

"Join me for a cup of tea?"

"No thanks. I don't like tea and I have to be quick; I left Danny working alone."

"_Danny_? Your new partner, isn't he?"

"Daniel Gibson, yes. But I guess you already knew that."

"Why so, Mr. Deeks?"

"You never lose track of your agents."

"You are no longer a NCIS agent; you knew that when you presented resignation."

"I know, but you needed to check on me. You missed me, didn't you?" He smiled, seeing her face. Hetty turned back to him.

"You cheeky bastard!" Hetty mumbled and walked with her hands folded behind her back. "Ms. Blye's has been aborted; there were suspicions that her cover had been blown. I thought that you would like to know that."

"Have you told the others, or am I, again, the last one to find out?"

"No. I only received this information late yesterday."

"Well, I appreciate this information, I really do, but I have work to do. If you'll excuse me." He left the room and went out. He lied, too many days had passed and he needed her, he missed her, he needed to see her.

When he was gone, Hetty smiled after taking a sip of the steamy tea:

"Always the same…"

_She had check on him_…

* * *

><p><em>Day 3 (January, 1<em>_st__ month)_

* * *

><p>Deeks walked from side to side, over and over again.<p>

"Have you seen Hetty?" He asked Sam.

"No. Have you looked for her in the shooting range?"

"No." Deeks was breathless and mindless. He couldn't even think, well, his mind only had one thought and it kept mulling over the same idea, over and over again, giving himself a headache; _it seemed impossible to not think about it_. He left, sighing and passing his fingers through his hair.

Hetty was in there, practicing her shooting. He waited until she finished and went in.

"I'm out," he simply said.

"Could you be clearer, Mr. Deeks?"

"I want to go back to the LAPD. I want to present my resignation."

"That's a big step. Have you thought about it?"

"My head is going to explode and my heart is on the edge of an abyss. I need to distance myself from this. I need to resign or I'll go nuts."

"Mr. Deeks, do what you feel you have to do."

"You'll have my resignation letter on your desk by the end of the day."

* * *

><p><em>Day 12 (January, 1<em>_st__ month)_

* * *

><p>Twelve days, almost two weeks, too many hours, too many minutes, far too many seconds to even be counted. Deeks just couldn't sleep a wink in his house; he felt like he was going crazy. He went to her house every three days, and there he would sink onto the couch and finally fall asleep. He misses her too much, and he realizes he's falling apart for not having told her… anything. He opened the door quietly because even the tiniest noise would cause a loud echo and that scared him; it made it feel like the house was empty. He found Callen sleeping there, who immediately pulled his gun and pointed it at Deeks. He lowered it and offered him a seat on the couch. Sam opened the fridge door, startling Deeks - he hadn't noticed the man there. He brought three beers and the three sat down and drank.<p>

"Have you guys had any news from Kensi?"

Callen and Sam looked between each other and Sam answered, "Hetty can't tell us much."

_If he only knew he was being fooled…_

* * *

><p><em>Day 64 (Mid-March, 3rd month)<em>

* * *

><p>It was March; the sun rays were shy and the weather was too cold and too dry. Kensi was not used to the weather yet; it had barely been a month. During winter it had snowed. Stuttgart was not Los Angeles and Thierry Ediker, aka Matthäus Beich, wasn't Sam, Callen or Deeks. But, this was her duty and she had learned to accept it. It has been a while since she's heard Deeks' jokes in the morning. It has been a while since she's heard Eric's whistle. It has been a while since she's heard Nell speaking really quickly, and usually correctly. It has been a while since she hasn't heard Sam and Callen bickering about an unimportant thing and it has been a while since she has heard Hetty mentioning the risks of taking certain things on missions. It has only been forty days and she has already broken three cars and sent two men to hospital. Forty days on a foreign country and she misses everything and everyone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Day 153 (April, 5<em>_th__ month)_

* * *

><p>"Hi." Deeks turned around. A tall, blonde woman was staring at him. She had beautiful brown eyes, and they were staring at him.<p>

"Hey…"

"I-I've seen you in here a couple of times." She was the waitress at the coffee shop where he went every morning, and that woman was always looking at him. "You're the guy who doesn't like sugar in your coffee." She smiled and he smiled back. "I'm Sarah. My shift ends at 5; you think you're available?"

"No-I'm so sorry, but-"

"Oh, so you're dumping me?" She sounded offended.

"Well, technically I'm not dumping you because we haven't even been on a date."

"Oh, ok!" Now she sounded really mad. "So when you become a real man, and you want me, I won't be available for you!"

"I don't doubt it; I have seen you jumping on every man that comes through here!" Deeks left the coffee shop with his coffee in his hands and Sarah furious, swearing and cursing at him.

* * *

><p><em>Day 169 (6<em>_th__ month)_

* * *

><p>"Hetty," Kensi said in lower voice. "I think my cover has been blown."<p>

"How long can Mr. Ediker hold you there, safely?"

"Maybe fifteen days, it's not sure. I believe they are starting to suspect me. I think Frieda Godfrey would be better off leaving Germany and returning to her home in America and be the American she used to be."

"Ms. Blye, the Director will take the necessary steps. Until then, stay safe." Kensi hung up and swallowed slowly. Stay safe when people are suspecting. Ah, _just one more day in the life of an undercover operative_.

Kensi had wanted to give up on the mission a long time ago, but she was afraid that after returning, things would not be the same. There were too many unsolved things; she knows everything that has happened across the Atlantic Ocean, but not everyone knows what's happened in Europe. One night of weakness and she may have made some mistakes, but Ediker is the only help she has in there. One night, that is all; none of them spoke of it again. It should have never have happened. _Still, she felt like she may have cheated on someone._

* * *

><p><em>Day 181 (June, 6<em>_th__ month, present time)_

* * *

><p>It's afternoon and now that he's got that news from Hetty, he feels relieved again. He needs to go to her apartment, knows that she would be there soon. He doesn't feel angry at her, not at all. She knows everything that had happened, even though she hasn't spoken with him, but he's okay with that. He just needs her and that's the only thing he needs to know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next update might be soon 'cause I already have the sixth chapter revised (all thanks to you Di!). It'll be an interesting chapter about Kensi and Deeks encounter after 6 months.<strong>

**Oh, do you like Firefly? Sorry about the publicity, but check on my first firefly fic. Click on my profile and enjoy reading it. **


	6. Breaking Rules

**Hello everyone! I'm updating this fast because I can't wait for you to read it. I need to thank my beta reader, but mostly to my friend who helped and co-wrote with me this chapter. Some of her tips were appreciated!**

**This chapter contents, not explicit, adult themes, so it's rated as M.**

**For now long this story won't have any other flashbacks. This is the present time when Deeks and Kensi meet six months after she went on the mission.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Day 181 (June, 6<em>_th__ month, present time)_

* * *

><p><em>It's afternoon and now that he's got that news from Hetty, he feels relieved again. He needs to go to her apartment, knows that she would be there soon. He doesn't feel angry at her, not at all. She knows everything that had happened, even though she hasn't spoken with him, but he's okay with that. He just needs her and that's the only thing he needs to know.<em>

* * *

><p>Deeks went to do the usual weekly visit to her house, but when he opened the door his jaw dropped in amazement.<p>

"What you doing here?" Kensi asked, getting up off of the couch.

"I came to check on the house like I have doing _every week_ since you left. Sam and Callen also sleep here once in a while." They stared each other for a while until he continued. "Hetty told me your mission had been aborted, but she didn't tell me that you were already here."

"I just arrived this morning. I thought about visiting you guys, but I was feeling tired… So," she said a bit awkwardly. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stopped as he said the sentence. "Actually, I'm not. Why did you call everyone?"

"I had to speak with Hetty; I was reporting the mission."

"Yeah, with her I understand, but I said everyone: Sam, Callen, even Eric and Nell." Deeks was breathless in disbelief, exaltation and deception. He wanted answers to the questions that he almost didn't have the breath to ask. "_Why not me_?"

Kensi sighed and walked to the kitchen counter, leaned there and stared at him. She was still silent, reading between the lines of the conversation: his breath. Why was he so incredulous, disappointed and exalted about her not calling him for 6 months? Her mind was telling her that the answer was simple, but she couldn't help but think; _was she forcing her own mind to think that it was simple_?

"Okay." He walked to her, slowly, like he was measuring every step he was taking. "Okay, I'm the guilty one." Kensi raised her eyes to the man who was standing in front of her. "I've should've already done this." Deeks left her breathless when he held her face in his hands, stared into her eyes and pressed his lips against hers.

The thought of how wrong that was didn't leave her mind. Kensi knew the consequences this could bring to her friendship with Deeks; she knew the problems that could cause in their work but she couldn't stop it. The kisses overflowed with desire and passion, and both gave them their everything. It was impossible for her to hinder her willingness, the willingness of having him. Marty didn't think, he simply knew that that was all that mattered; deep down, he never cared about the consequences, he's more of a man of action. His hand slipped down her back, pulling her to him, making it almost impossible for her to stop the shy moan that escaped her mouth. Both emanated desire; Deeks' shirt had fallen on the floor long ago and Kensi's T-shirt would join it soon. There were no words, they were not needed. Since the beginning they had both desired each other, and now everything they wanted was to enjoy that moment, that complete surrender to one another.

Deeks gained courage, got rid of Kensi's jeans. It was almost automatic for her, getting rid of his jeans too. Both bodies, almost naked, asked for more, the ultimate surrender. Kensi now had nothing on her mind, her heart was taking control. The weight of Deeks over her made her feel good, protected, _loved_. Marty hasn't spoken but his eyes were asking permission. She put her hand to his face and her lips met his, raising her head, and they kissed slow and tenderly. She broke the kiss, stared into his eyes and sighed. _He wanted it, she wanted it_. It could be a mistake, a violation of rules, but was it possible that something so intense could feel so wrong? Kensi knew that it was, but she also knew that her whole life was made of choices, choices that were always better for others. She never crossed the line between right and wrong, perhaps in fear, and she never told others her true feelings. Also Deeks had been making his life out of choices for others, but he had at least stepped the line between right and wrong, he's fearless and he's not afraid to open up and say how he feels.

He passed his thumb over her lower lip and kissed her, making her fall back into the comfort of the bed. Her bare neck invited him to trail kisses down it, passing over her chest and ending up on her belly. His hand was stroking her thigh and hers were caressing his hair. The actions made by the partners were intense and thorough, desperately covering every inch of each other's body, enjoying each second and not giving a damn about the consequences. The moment was theirs and nobody else's. Now it was just them two, two people in love, longing to shed the suppressed feelings kept over months. The clothes were already discarded on the carpeted floor in a trail, lost along the way, ending near Kensi's bed. Deeks undid her bra with only one hand and threw it away. Kensi felt somehow more alive, feeling their both chests together, warm and restless. She wrapped her legs around him until he got rid of the last clothing she wore. She took his underwear off too, but when he returned to the control again, he didn't act, he just kept kissing her. Not that that was bad, but he was stopping himself from having actions or reactions.

She wanted him, like never before, and she knew Deeks was too gentlemanly to act by himself; he didn't want to break a barrier that not even time could heal. In an almost automatic act, her body rolled over Marty and settled on top of him, contemplating a muscled and well defined view. He no longer had control or power; it was her time to take pleasure of someone she always missed, of someone who is so important to her, who she always loved. In a heartbeat everything stopped, everything ceased to exist as the two became only one, creating an unbreakable bond between them, and not even the slightest breeze that ran through the bedroom seemed to bother the two bodies, moving together as a melody played perfectly. Both hands were traveling through uncharted territories, knowing, memorizing and familiarizing what had been long desired.

They hadn't exchanged any words since they first kissed and now, neither of them was noisy; they just gasped. He was first, leaning his head back as he clutched her thighs. He didn't want to hurt her, but as much as she moved, the more he clutched. Only seconds later, she felt the same, scratching his shoulders, muffling a moan. A flood of emotions took over them and eventually they stopped. Kensi didn't move, she was still over his body and her forehead rested on his as both recovered their breaths. She rolled over him and laid her head over his shoulder. Deeks stroked her arms with the tips of his fingers and that made her cuddle even closer to his body. She fell asleep within minutes and he lay caressing her arm and hair, admiring her beauty, how pretty she was under the light of the moon. The last thing he remembered was kissing the top of her head and then he fell asleep too.

She woke up with the first sun rays and looked back. They had moved during the night; she was now sleeping cuddled to his chest and his arm was over her. The bed sheets were curled between and over them and she remembers last night really well. Usually the man is the one that wakes up and leaves the woman sleeping alone; now Kensi Blye needed to the take the role of the man. She couldn't surrender to continue sleeping next to him, their naked bodies exuding heat, keeping them warm. She couldn't surrender to sleeping, cuddling close to each other with his arm around her, making her feel safe and weak at the same time. She simply just couldn't surrender. Watching him sleeping, she only could see his blue eyes and thought to herself _he'll never leave a woman alone_. So, she had to leave him, to think of what just happened, to think about the mistakes her mind was telling her she just made. She had to leave, even if that meant fleeing her own house. She just couldn't wait until he woke up, because then, she wouldn't resist. And _her mind was telling her to not surrender_.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I deserve a review? I'd like to know what you think!<strong>


	7. Hurt

**Updates from now on will be made weekly. I want to thank my beta reader who always made her best on beta reading. I thank also everyone who's been reading since the beginning, hope you keep reading now that the chapters will be updated every week.**

**Thanking also my friend, who without her, this fanfiction would never be real.**

* * *

><p>Deeks awake up and met the other side of the empty bed. He figured Kensi was already up and he got up too, picking his clothes and dressing up along the way.<p>

"Kensi? Kensi?" He was calling her, peeking into every division.

He realized she was not home, and while he was trying to understand if she was coming back, Gibson called him:

"Hey Marty. What took you so long with your old boss?"

"Nothing, everything is fine, Danny. Sorry for leaving you working alone."

"No, no problem. I just called because Callen called saying he has tips on the case. And he also asked for you. Weren't you in the same building?"

"Yeah, we were." Deeks confessed. "But, it was…complicated." He was already referring the fact that Kensi left him alone.

"Was…was the-your partner? Something happened to her?" Gibson was having a hard time in swallowing.

"No. She's alright and she's home. Even though that's ironic right now."

"Alright, Deeks, I can work by myself. Take the morning to get everything in the right place."

"Ok, thanks buddy. See you in the afternoon."

"Bye, and do what you to do."

Deeks looked around the house and left. Outside the day was rainy, stormy and heavy. He drove to the only place that sooths him, the beach. The waves were violent, it was pouring and the wind was strong and freezing. It was time to think if she's really worth fighting for. He was seeing the sea storm, already wet and cold because of the rain and wind. But, he was enjoying what he was seeing; somehow he felt that inside him there was also a fight, a storm.

The leather jacket was protecting him to get even more soaked, but he wanted to feel the rain falling on him, passing through his shirt, let the cold penetrate on his skin and go deep down to his bones. He stripped off the jacket and stood in the same place where he by now was, on the sidewalk and in the silence he closed his eyes and heard the rain pouring falling intensively. When he opened his eyes he noticed someone near the sea, and seemed to be a woman. She wasn't moving regardless of the waves breaking so close to her. She could be swallowed by a wave and he needed to stop anything from happen. Yet, the closer he was getting, more the silhouette of the woman seemed to be Kensi's. And he got the certain when he got closer and put the jacket over her shoulders. Kensi turned around after a few minutes and he saw her with reddish eyed, like he has never seen. Stupid question was to ask her if she was crying, and Deeks couldn't even formulate the question; see Kensi crying, for the first time in three years means something is really bad. Seeing that tough woman crying means it's deep and excruciating.

"Better stop now before someone gets hurt."

"No-one needs to get hurt. We can take this…as you want. I have time enough." He answered. Dealing with Kensi is never easy due the fact that she doesn't shows emotions that easily and also because she has something inside her that stops her, some sort of trauma. She doesn't want to get hurt again, she doesn't want to be left alone again.

"It's better if we both forget last night-"

"I can't." He said. "I can't and I won't. To me, it wasn't just-"

"Don't say it. Better leave things this way. These last six months were too much to deal with. I need time to breathe and think. And I don't want to get hurt, or worst, to hurt you."

Kensi moved slowly one hand to the jacket and started taking it off her, but she was stopped. He cuddled the jacket to her and on a sweet and affectionate act, he put the hood on her head and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's your decision, Kensi. I wait, but I don't wait forever…" After he said this, she kissed his cheek and left.

He looked back, watching her walk away and then turned his attention to the waves and understood why she liked to be in there. After a while, it stopped raining and he felt good, like if the rain had washed away a bit of his feelings. He realized Kensi needed time to think, needed her own space. She could always decide to start a relation with him, and he, at least, felt happy for that. He went home, showered and was just waiting for a phone call from Gibson. And, it didn't delay. He picked up the phone and said with a tone of voice way better than the one he had by the morning.

"Hey, Gibson, what do you tell?"

"Oh, someone is on the good mood again!" He stated, laughing. "You're ready to work?"

"Yes, what you got?"

"I'm going to the boatshed. Callen and Sam found a guy with a .45 on the leg; it is a match to Brooks' gun. By the way, forensics found it and when processing the crime scene they found three different types of blood."

"Ok. So, I meet you at the boatshed. See you there."

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Gibson and Deeks were on the outside of the interrogation room, watching Sam and Callen starting the interrogation.<p>

"Can you tell me why I'm here?"

"This is Agent Hanna, I'm Agent Callen and we would like to know where were you shot. And why."

"I…I…can't. I don't remember. I can't tell you anything."

Sam sat and put a file over the table. He opened it and read. "As I can see here Mr. Huertas, you have a clean record. How does a guy like you get shot and kills someone?"

"I can't tell you!" he yelled. "And I didn't kill anyone."

"Ok, we're going to leave you a bit more time alone." Callen said and left, being followed by Sam.

"Eric just updated some more news on petty-officer Brooks." Deeks started. "He said that Brooks served a tour on Iraq. His unity died on crossfire with rebels. The only one who survived was Brooks, and he never really got over that. He was put to do desk work."

"He works with important files, so that could have got him killed." Gibson ended, sitting on the edge of the table. "Also, forensics found his .45, recently fired, but the prints are not from petty-officer's, and on the crime scene there were three different types of blood."

"So, someone else was there too. Probably the killer that fled wounded. Any luck on the prints?" Sam asked.

"Not on the system."

"Maybe we should ask now more question to Mario." Callen took a look at the screen, seeing the man on the interrogation room.

"Spit it out, Mario." Sam entered and banged his hands over the table.

"I can't." he yelled back.

"We give you protection." Callen said. "Now tell us everything."

The man sighed and leaned to the front. "Jameson came to me. He said someone was after him to steal documents from him."

"Who?"

"Don't know!" He said staring at Callen, sitting in front of him. "We were talking about it, this guy appears, pulls the gun and shoots Jameson. He grabbed his gun and shot twice. I shot him once and he shot me too. Jameson told me to run away, and the guy ran away too."

"Can you describe the other guy?" Sam asked. Mario was in silence and he said again. "He won't find you, just describe him."

"Blonde haired, tall, really tall, like 6'2'', 6'4'', skinny but muscled. I think he was wearing jeans and a brown shirt."

"Name."

"I don't know-"

"Alright, I'm tired of the "I don't know" thing! You know it!" Sam said angrily.

"I don't know! But, you'll find him with a shot on the arm." Sam and Callen were leaving and Mario spoke. "Can I leave now? I'm hurt and you don't have probable cause to keep me here."

Sam sighed and answered. "We'll release you in few minutes."

"He looks pretty confused." Deeks said.

Callen added. "Or he's acting really well."

"Nah, I think he's really confused; he hasn't asked for a lawyer yet."

"Well, either ways we have to release him. But first, we need to make Eric and Nell look for the guy Mario saw."

After giving the description to Eric and releasing Mario, the four agents went to the NCIS Ops center.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'd love reviews...Just being honest.<strong>

**This fanfiction would finish on chapter 12 (which I already wrote) and would have a sequel. I'm thinking of simply adding the sequel (that I'm working on) chapters here. So, this story will be ended by chapter 23, more or less. Believe me, my friend who's reading this is very excited about it, so I guess it's a good thing.**


	8. Getting Memories Back

**Like I promise here it is the weekly upload. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Deeks entered the Ops Center and bumped against someone.<p>

"Oh, I'm…sorry…" Deeks' heart almost jumped off his chest when he looked at the person. They needed some time away from each other, even though they stared and liked to see each other again. It was somewhat scary to avoid what happened, but they had to be professionals.

"It was my fault, it's ok." Kensi answered, giving distance between both them.

"So, what you're doing here?"

"I came to speak with Hetty." She said while walking side by side with him. "I need to get back my old life."

"Right, of course. It's _your_ life."

She stopped in front of him, looking into his eyes. "It's not what I meant Deeks…"

Hetty showed up and broke the moment, calling:

"Ms. Blye, please to my office. Mr. Deeks, upstairs. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Not everyone." He sighed while climbing up the stairs, looking behind at Kensi.

"We found the guy that Mario described." Eric said, showing traffic cameras.

"He's wounded too." Sam said. "Looks like Mario was telling us the truth after all."

"Hey Deb (…)" Gibson was talking n the phone. "Right, Deeks and I will be right there." He turned to Deeks, Sam and Callen. "Ok people, here is where things get interesting. Deb just called me, she was called to a break in a house, Brooks' house. She said everything is trashed over."

* * *

><p>Deeks stepped in and introduced them. "Deborah Grint, LAPD, Sam Hanna, G. Callen, NCIS."<p>

"I thought you weren't coming Marty." Deb said as entering the house.

"Are you sleeping with her _too_?" Callen asked on a joke.

"What? No! Wait, _too_? Kensi told you guys?"

"No, but now we know!" Sam stated on a laugh, entering the house as well as Callen.

"Your tongue slipped!" Gibson joked, passing by him.

Deeks turned back to the front entrance of the house with arms wide open. "Someone else wants to make a joke about me? No? Ok!" Deeks entered the residence, exclaiming. "Wow, this guy didn't really like to clean the house!"

"I think whoever did this, found the files." Sam affirmed near a picture on the wall covering a safe-deposit box.

"Hey, Callen," Gibson called his attention, looking discreetly out the window. "is just me or that's-"

"Sam, the guy Mario saw is outside."

"Yep, it is what I was saying!" Gibson grumbled.

"Gibson, Deeks, take the back." They all pulled the guns and walked quietly.

"Federal Agents!" Sam yelled and the guy started running. "Stop!"

Sam and Callen chased the guy and Gibson and Deeks ran up the street to get him on the intersection. Gibson kept running and Deeks hide.

"Stop, LAPD!" Gibson yelled, pointing the gun to the man. "Deeks, he's running to you!"

Deeks appeared suddenly from behind a bush and got him. "I don't know why they never stop, if I had a gun pointed to my face I'd stop!"

* * *

><p>While Deeks and Gibson were picking up Mario again for identification, Sam and Callen were on the interrogation.<p>

"Rick Finnegan…" Callen said slowly, walking on the room.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Why did you run, and where are the files?"

"I didn't take them, but I know who did."

"Then why were you at Brooks' house?" Sam inquired.

"I was outside my friend's house. You think if I had taken them I'd be there?"

"You know," Callen continued. "there are some morbid things human beings do and one of them is stay and watch. Did you watch Brooks die too?"

"No, and I'm glad for that; he told me to run away."

"Oh really?" Sam even smiled with the coincidence of the fact. "We have a guy out there, the one you shot, and he said the exact same thing. And, he also said Brooks' was his friend."

"The other guy, only by a chance, is around 5'4'' tall, brown skin, really shaved head…?" Sam and Callen stared at him. "Yeah, he's really bad at stalking. Jameson was worried about this guy following him day after day. He said once when he was taking a short cut through an alley, he showed up out of nowhere and pushed him against a wall, strangling him."

"Ok, so we're going to put you two together in this room and I want to learn about who's lying."

"I'm not lying. Bring him in; I know what happened and I know what I've done."

Sam and Callen left the division after Gibson leave there Mario. On the outside, the four agents were watching Mario and Rick who haven't said a word yet. Just she kept looking at each other, Mario was sat on a chair and Rick was leaning on the wall with the arms crossed over the chest. On that moment, and really quietly, Kensi entered the room. Gibson was the only one who noticed her through the reflection the screen and looked back.

"Hey there. You are?"

"Kensi Blye, NCIS. You?" After hearing her name Sam and Callen turned back, but Deeks kept looking at the screen.

"Hey Kens," Callen proffered giving her a hug. "how did it go in Germany?"

"Good." She giggled after Sam giving her a hug too, lifting her from the ground. "My cover was almost discovered, but it was good. Oh, and who's he?" She asked pointing Gibson.

"Daniel Gibson, Marty's partner at the LAPD." Gibson himself answered, stretching his hand for a handshake that Kensi politely accepted.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh my, the pleasure is all mine!" Gibson said gallantly, getting a sideway look from Deeks.

"I've been with Agents Chavez and Wentworth at the Ops, they seem pretty nice."

"Yeah, but Hetty has plans to make them form a team." Sam said, somehow excited for knowing he may have back his old team again.

"Yeah, I think that that is good…" Deeks said not deviating the eyes from the screen.

Nell distracted them by providing them new facts:

"Guys, Eric and I got from traffic cams near Brooks' house only half an hour after Mario was released." On the video Nell was showing Mario was exiting Brooks' house with the files in hands. He stopped on the sidewalk and made a phone call.

"Nell, can you trace that call?" Callen asked.

"Already did." Eric said. "Mario called Roger Brunwin, his line of work: contract killers. His henchmen always escape all accusation."

Sam entered the interrogation room asking for the files. He coerced Mario and he ended up saying they were already on Brunwin's hands. The files contained profiles of Marines, who just like Jameson, survived when their unity was all or practically all killed. Brunwin's point was to make the Marines believe that by becoming professional killers, they could ease the ache and forget about their dead companions.

"Gibson, take Mario into custody. G, Deeks, with me. Eric and Nell will send to our phones Brunwin's location."

"On it." Deeks spoke, getting up in a hurry following Sam and Callen.

"You know, he hasn't forgiven himself for letting you go without saying a thing…" Gibson told Kensi.

"He didn't know anything, how can he feel guilty?"

"Sam and Callen didn't know it either, and they were kind of rough with him, but then they soothe and lied to him."

"I should be the one feeling guilty, I'm the one who feels bad at it. After all I didn't tell him about the mission and I didn't even call. Now I just can't be around him…I need a bit of space to really understand what's going to happen between us."

"Well, wish you good luck with that." Gibson said walking to the interrogation room with the hands on the pocket. "All I know is that you'll get a great guy, willing to stay and do anything for you, and he'll get an incredible woman."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"Well, I need to release Rick and arrest Mario, so-"

"Right, you have things to do…So do I. Write reports, because of the mission. I like the sea, and I missed it too…that's why I came to here. Feel the sun, breathe LA breeze, hear the sea waves…"

"Of course, I just feel bad for leaving you alone, but as I'll be one my way to LAPD, I won't bother." Gibson smiled back to Kensi. "Enjoy then your sun, breeze, sea and reports."

Kensi took a seat right in front of the window, letting the sun illuminate the paper sheets and took advantage of the June sunny days to tan her skin. Now it was sunny and she was feeling better than how she was in the early rainy and stormy morning. The LA breeze mixed with the scent of salted water invaded her lungs and the sound of the waves breaking made her feel home again. She sighed and grabbed the pen to start the reports as Gibson was leaving to LAPD.


	9. Benefits Come With Time

**Here it is the weekly update of this week.**

* * *

><p>"Excellent work, team; Brunwin is being interrogated as we speak." Hetty proffered proud of the recent solved case. "I've thank the Captain but I personally want to thank Mr. Gibson and Mr. Deeks for helping NCIS solving the case."<p>

"Ms. Lange, it was a pleasure working with your team. Maybe I'll move into this agency; this all seems pretty cool!"

"Sorry man but I think we're house-full of LAPD's!" Sam stated laughing heartily and Hetty went to her office again. "Now the case is solved, do you join me for a couple of beers? G is paying!"

"I'm not paying!" Callen adverted. "Maybe Sam should pay. Or maybe Deeks."

"Oh, hey, I'm going, but I won't pay!"

"Can we join in?" Noah appeared with Nita.

"Ok, then you guys paying!" Eric said behind them and Nell was descending the stairs to join the team.

"Good luck, man!" Callen tapped on Noah's shoulder and walked to the door along with the others.

* * *

><p>"Can I put them here?" Kensi asked Hetty to put the reports on the desk. Now that it was colder she had dressed up Deeks' leather jacket and she told herself that that was the time to make a decision.<p>

"Yes Ms. Blye. You were very quick; I gave you a three days term."

"It was better to do the work now. I don't like to leave loose ends."

Hetty took from the drawer Kensi's badge and gun and put them in front of her. "Welcome back. You know Ms. Blye, planning these teams is similar to a chess game; you have to know how to move the pieces. You remember Ms. Watson?"

"I and she were the chosen to go to the assignment to Germany."

"Yes, she and her partner are forming team with Agents Wentworth and Chavez. I only need Mr. Deeks to decide his path, and then I finish my game with a perfect check-mate."

"Hetty, when he passes by, give him this." She handed Hetty the leather jacket.

"Of course, but, how do you know he'll pass by here?"

"We both know he will."

* * *

><p>It would be one past ten, and the light on Hetty's office was still on. Deeks walked quietly and went speak with her.<p>

"Mr. Deeks, came to communicate a decision?"

"Yes, I want to become a NCIS agent."

"You know LAPD hasn't cut ties with NCIS, and we could use having a liaison agent."

Deeks sat on the chair and gave a deep and long sigh. "I could use some light to guide me right now!"

"What you really want?"

"I realized my place is here, and I don't want to leave."

"And you don't have to leave just by being a liaison agent."

"Ok, got it!" He got up when Hetty called him back.

"Mr. Deeks? I believe this is yours."

"Yeah, how did you get this?" He picked the leather jacket.

Hetty simply answered. "Good night Mr. Deeks."

"Good night Hetty." He smiled, dressing up the jacket and walking out. When he put the hand on the pockets he felt a folded paper inside and read it. "_Do I still have my chance_?" He smiled even more brightly after reading the note.

He breathed calmly before knocking. She opened up the door and both just stared for a while. He was wearing the jacket and, to Kensi, if he was there, he had read the note. He pulled the note out of the pocket and she opened back the door and let him enter; she was apprehensive to know what he had to say about it.

"You're asking me if you still have a chance." He sounded angry and hurt.

"Deeks, I needed to think-"

He didn't let her speak further as he pulled her for a kiss. "I'd be a jerk if I didn't give you a chance!"

* * *

><p>"Second time in three days…" He said grinning.<p>

She slapped him on the arm, mumbling. "Could you be any less boaster? I'm not a trophy or an award!"

"Ok, sorry. It's the excitement!" He smiled sweetly.

"And now, what about the team? Should we tell them?"

"I think they have some sort of sixth sense, so, it won't be long until they figure it out."

"You told them, didn't you?" She asked, rolling over him.

"Not exactly with all the words-"

"Then what words have you use?"

"Seriously, I just denied one question and they assumed the rest!" He smiled while saying. "We're not breaking any rules! I'm LAPD, you're NCIS!"

She grinned back, asking. "Have you made your decision?"

"Yeah," He surrounded her body with his arms. "I'm staying where I belong."

"So, you're staying on LAPD?"

"No! I belong at NCIS, with you. I'm a liaison agent again." She lowered her head to let her lips met his. "You know how hard is to get a woman like you? If I let you go, I'll never get you back."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. After all, nobody here said you were that bad that I'd let you go either."

"Oh my goodness, is Kensi Blye opening up her heart?"

"Yeah, I may be! You got any problem? Because if you do, you're out of bed!"

"Sounds more likely you! Ah!" He screamed. "For your information, I'm very sensible on the thighs, so, don't slap me there again!"

"Oh, poor you!" She rolled off him and started picking up her clothes. "I just happen to have bruises because you clutched my thighs the other night!"

"That was a thing of the moment. Was the feeling! But," He peeked under bed and found there his underwear and dressed it. He crawled to the end of the bed where Kensi was sat and helped her hooking the bra. "I think kisses help a lot!" He trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder and she laughed.

"Deeks, we have to go!"

"Alright, ok." He pouted and looked at her.

"Don't do that face! Deeks, no! We don't have time for this now!" She stated on a laugh as he was grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back to underneath the bed sheets.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said. "finally managed to show up for work."<p>

"Uh, Agents Nita and Noah are already on their own team?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, of course Mr. Deeks. I do my work! I want yours and Ms. Blye things on your desks by the end of the day. Now, upstairs!" She climbed up the stairs being followed by the two people. "Mr. Beal?"

"These are images recovered from the cameras on the Santa Monica freeway." On the screen Eric showed a man staggering on the middle of the road when a truck ran over him.

"It doesn't look like suicide." Callen concluded.

"No, it was probably an act of guilt. Private First Class Sean Dunstan was found with blood on his clothes, not belonging to him, but another male." Hetty explained. "CSU's are already searching the areas around. I want to know who that man is. Time is ticking for this man; if he's injured, we may help him."

"G and I will stay, digging on Dunstan; you and Deeks go to the field and help the CSU's."

"Oh great, a field trip. I just love them!" Deeks said sarcastically.

Right before they entered the car, Kensi advertised. "You're not putting or hands on me while we are out there." He looked at her and as he tried to speak, she interrupted like predicting what he was going to say. "Or putting your lips on me. Or any part of your body!" He pouted again, trying to convince her, but she ignored. "It's not going to work this time!"

"I could rub some lotion on you!" He peeked inside the car where she was already. "A long day under a scalding sun and I won't even be able to touch you!"

"Just get in the car!" She smiled and teased. "You'll have plenty of time for that tonight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kensi and Deeks start now their relation, but it doesn't mean they won't face troubles...<strong>


	10. Sharing

**So, some more Densi fluffiness...**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. **

* * *

><p>It was August, summer, sun, surf and beach. For Deeks all of this makes part of his everyday, Kensi usually joins him, lying on the beach towel while he's surfing. She walked on the sand, barefoot and saw him coming from the sea. He had the surfboard under the arm. He was dripping water from the hair, so he shook the head and rubbed the strands of hair. He put the surfboard on the sand and stripped the upper part of the wetsuit and smiled when he saw her coming to his direction.<p>

"Hi!" Deeks said happily, pulling the woman for a kiss.

"Hi." Kensi answered. "Don't pull me to you," She articulated between laughs as she tried to escape from his arms. "you're all wet!"

"I've been surfing, it's logical!" He kissed her again.

"And your kisses are salted!"

"God, stop complaining! I'm not perfect, even though that for you I needed to be." She looked at him, not understanding why he said that. "You only deserve the best."

"No I don't! I just need a goofy, big-boy, cocky and wiseass guy, who looks like Shaggy."

"So, just like me."

"Uhm, maybe like you…By the way, where is Scooby-Doo?"

"Uh, running around. I left him with those beautiful blonde girls over there-" He didn't have time to continue because Kensi slapped him on the arm, and he knew that would happen. He just loves to tease her. "Ouch!"

"_Beautiful blonde girls_?"

"Oh, I was just kidding. I only have eyes for you." She kissed him and he said. "Didn't you complain about my salty kisses?"

"Just shut up!"

"Alright, alright." He kissed her, once again. "Go get Monty while I change and then we'll go to the Ops, ok?"

"Yeah fine, and I'll teach some things to those blonde bunnies!"

"Promise me you won't drag them by the hair…" Kensi smiled and when she turned around he smiled too; he for sure has a great girlfriend.

When Deeks was dressed up he walked to the boardwalk and Kensi was already there, waiting with Monty tied by the leash. He gave a kiss upon her head, put his arm around her shoulder and took the leash of her hand. "You didn't hurt any of them?"

"I think they understood what I said at once."

"I'm glad I didn't have to go LAPD solve a problem of pressed charges!" He grinned, but questioned. "You're a jealous person?"

"No, actually I'm not. Alright, now let's talk serious." She stopped walking and he faced her, seriously. "I'll admit something to you. I never did this with anyone else… I don't believe. You could have any woman and instead you choose me. I sometimes think I may not be good enough for you."

"Never, ever say that again." He whispered getting close to her and dropping the dog's leash. "Like you said, I could have any woman, but I chose you, for so many reasons and things they don't have. Believe in me, okay?" He took both hands to her face and she only sighed an 'okay' before sharing the kiss. A slow kiss with no hurries, just a kiss full of feeling and certainties, a smooth kiss.

She opened up the eyes after separating the lips and smiled. She commented, amused. "I think you better run after Monty."

"What?" He looked back and the dog was so far away from them. "Monty! Monty, come here boy!" As much as he screamed out, more the dog walked away. And when Deeks ran, the dog ran too, making Kensi grin for seeing that. "Kens, come here! I got him!" He yelled. When she got to him, he put his arm again around her shoulders and proposed something. "Tonight, if we finish work early, I'll make a nice dinner for you and me and then we get the rest of the night just for us. What you think, uhm?"

"It sounds good. Let's just hope that work doesn't lengthen."

* * *

><p>"God, I hate paperwork!" Deeks complained to Kensi who was closing the door of his house. "Why didn't we have a murder to investigate?"<p>

"Think if we had, we couldn't be home now…this early." She looked at him sideways as she passed by him.

"What you're trying to tell me, uh?" He grabbed her waist and started kissing her neck. He was making her walk back, trying to guide her to his bedroom. But, instead of making her pass through the door, he pressed his body against hers and she beat against the wall and the doorframe. She even moaned into his mouth while breaking the kiss and he moaned too when she stepped strongly his foot for making her beat the wall.

"You missed the door."

"I did not."

"Yeah you did! I just beat against the wall!"

"No, I didn't. I wanted you to beat on the wall."

"So, are you trying to say that we're going for tantric?"

"Fine, I missed the door. Can we continue this?"

"You promised me a dinner and then _this_, not the other way round!"

"I did?"

"You did! Never make a promise to me, because I'll never forget it!"

"Well, but I think we should pass dinner for later for two simple reasons: A, it's too early for dinner. B, I don't think we should waste what's going on right now!"

Kensi laughed when she looked down. "Seriously?"

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry now!" He whispered into her ear.<p>

"Yeah, so am I. I'm starving!"

"What time is it now?" Kensi groped the bedside table and grabbed her wristwatch and they both look at the pointers. "Eight forty-five." He said in a yawn. "Now it's time to get something to eat."

"I don't want to order-in." Kensi got up and dressed up his shirt, buttoning the buttons and covering the black lingerie. "We can cook."

"I'm a great cook, I don't mean to brag!" He reached the bottom of the bed to grab his jeans and his T-shirt that he quickly dressed up and followed Kensi to the kitchen. He opened up the cabinets and found packaged food. "I have Mac & Cheese. We can always microwave it."

"Doesn't sound bad." She opened up the fridge and ended up. "Then we have a beer and that's our dinner."

"Not classy, but the best we can get."

"I've had worst!"

"How much worst?"

She sighed and thought as the food was on the microwave. He sat at a chair and she sat at his lap. "I dated a cook, who by the way was horrible cook. He made Teriyaki chicken and rice. The food was the most poorly seasoned food I've ever ate, totally unpalatable. When I tried to disguise that taste I had on my mouth by having a sip of wine, I squirmed even more. He said he wasn't good at storing the wine, and by not being good he probably meant leaving it to oxidize and turn to vinegar."

"Wow!" He said after a laughing. "And I thought I was bad!"

"But that's not all. He talked all night about himself, about his last date, the first one so far, told the worst jokes ever and finished up pouring wine on my shirt. At the end, he took me home and said his mom was calling him because the cat had died. His eyes filled in with tears and he cried like a baby; he said he loved the cat. Loved! He said that he had him when he was a kid. Gave him the name Socks."

"You're joking, right?" Deeks was laughing, near tears hearing that.

"I'm dead serious! Then he said he was a loser and he couldn't do anything right. Awkwardly and now regretting it, I asked him what I could do to cheer him up. He said either have sex with him, or he'd go home and play videogames endlessly like he did when the last girlfriend broke up with him. At that moment I realized why only two dates!"

"Oh God! That must have been…" Deeks couldn't even finish properly a sentence without laugh.

"I know! How did I date that guy!" Kensi embraced Deeks' neck with her arms and pulled him for kiss. "You're changing me."

"For good or for bad?"

"I believe for both! But I'm letting go some of my fear, I open up more."

"That's for good. And for bad?" Kensi laughed and got up. "What does that mean?"

The night outside was dark but the full moon enlightened the interior of the house, entering through the windows. Inside, and without any lamp on, Kensi and Deeks were having a nice dinner and sharing some of their awkward and funny stories.

* * *

><p>Sam, Callen and Kensi were sharing a few laughs at the Ops Center while Deeks was out to buy coffee. "He's coming." Kensi warned.<p>

Callen turned to Sam, speaking, knowing that Deeks could already hear him. "I only have a chair at home, but even I could do better!"

"Hey," Deeks greeted. "what you guys are talking about?"

"About a guy who invited a really nice woman for dinner and only has Mac & Cheese and beer!"

"Kensi!" He said turning back.

"What? I didn't say I didn't like it, I just told them to joke a little bit about it!"

"Ok, fine you all! Next time I'll make a fancy dinner with, who knows," He placed his hands over Kensi's desk and got closer to her. "Teriyaki chicken and rice and a nice aged wine?"

"Why don't you just let it go instead of rubbing it on my face?" Kensi asked, pouted.

"Because you don't let it go either!"

"When will these two stop bickering?" Callen questioned.

"Never!" Sam answered confidently. "And seriously, it's better this way; it's who they are!"

The four of them looked to the stairs, hearing Eric's typical whistle. "Come on up, the case's new."

* * *

><p><strong>Do I deserve some reviews?<strong>


	11. Letting Go

**In this chapter we finally get to see Kensi's secret coming out. Attention, it's big and unexpected! **

Deeks and Kensi entered the coffee shop and he felt an awkward feeling as soon as he saw the blonde waitress, Sarah. He put his arm around Kensi's shoulder, to show Sarah _he has someone_. Kensi approached the balcony and went ordering while Deeks was still in the same place, watching Sarah approaching him. She looked at him, up and down, and then said. "Hi, you remember me?"

She put her two hands on his face and pulled him suddenly for a kiss, being impossible for Deeks to predict it or stop her act. When Kensi turned around, she saw that and had no reaction. Sometimes she just couldn't understand herself; she usually is unstoppable, but now she was still, torturing her heart while watching that, while _she was seeing someone stealing someone who's hers_.

"Kensi? Kensi, this isn't what you think…" Deeks said as he pushed Sarah away. She placed the coffee cup on his hand and left out the door as he kept calling. "Kensi, Kensi, please listen to me!"

He looked at Sarah who was grinning meanly. She quickly walked and went serving a costumer's order and Deeks stood in the same place, looking, until he decided to run out the door, but she was already gone. Deeks understood he had to give her some space. They had just been dating for only a month, back in August, when Kensi brought up her insecurity issue; she told him he could have anyone, but instead he chose her. Deeks was miles away from thinking, almost over four months ago, how far their relationship could come. But Kensi never got her security completely recovered and after today's happening, he got that certainty. She was holding something back. She told him that too many things happened in Stuttgart, yet he doesn't know what.

Deeks mind was somewhere far from his body, having his eyes staring at the street light just in front of him, but the phone ringing called him back. Work, what he just needed now, to come across her after that embarrassing and needless event.

* * *

><p>Deeks was sitting alone at his desk and Kensi hasn't showed up yet for work. He was worried about her but he knew if he grabbed the phone to call her, she wouldn't pick up. Instead, he startled when the phone rang. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer it; the lunch break wasn't helping at all since all he could think was the coffee shop scene, but he didn't want to work too. He rather be massacring himself than working. But it could also be Kensi and for her he was willing to answer. The surprise took over his expression when he saw who was calling him.<p>

"Hey, bud, what's going on?"

"Can you come here to the precinct?" Gibson asked him.

"Why? Are there any chicks fighting and you want to boost my humor? Because I'm really on the need of that."

"It's kind of that. But, right now I'm asking you to come as simply as the boyfriend."

"What happened?"

"I have a woman here saying Kensi broke her car."

"Just by a chance, the woman's name is Sarah?"

"Uhm…" Gibson only sighed from the other side. "I see you're inside the matter."

"Yeah. I'll be right there. Tell Kensi I'm on my way and tell her not to make anything stupid."

* * *

><p>"Hey Marty," The two ex-partners greeted with a handshake. "I'm glad you could come. See if you can solve this without need of pressing charges."<p>

"I'll see what I can do." Gibson guided Deeks to the cell where Sarah was. "I need to see Kensi first. Where's she?"

Gibson led him to the cell and before leaving talked low. "I'm giving you some time while I get Sarah's testimony."

Kensi was leaning on the bars, apart from the three large women sitting at the bench who were looking at him. "I know ladies, I know I'm a piece of heaven, but don't stare!" Kensi slapped him on the arm but he looked back at her. She was furious, but he wasn't trying to be funny with that commentary, he just tried to sound funny. Actually he was worried as the first thing he noticed was the blood on her palm, which made him grab her hand."What happened to your hand?"

"Just a cut." She answered pulling her hand back. She passed her hand down her leg, cleaning there the blood. "See?" She showed him the hand with a small cut that no longer bled. Kensi was speaking slowly and calmly, when Deeks thought she would shout out in anger.

"You're mad at me?" He played with her fingers while asking her that.

"A bit… Listen," She whispered. "We both know that I've been having some insecurity problems, and when we get to be alone," She looked back for the three women. "I'll tell what happened in Stuttgart."

"Okay." Deeks swallowed in dry. He sent nothing good was coming; that secret should be really something heavy and important. "I'm giving a call to Hetty, so we can speed up the situation."

Deeks left to give a call to Hetty and on the way he found Sarah. She smiled to him, but he ignored, annoyed with the entire situation. Luckily, Hetty was able to drop the charges on Kensi in exchange of the car's arrangement payment, which Sarah decided to accept seeing no other way to get her revenge on Deeks. Kensi, on her way was fined and there Gibson didn't sign up any restraining order because both Kensi and Sarah swore never want to cross paths on life.

"Thanks Dan, you were a huge help." Deeks gave a friendly hug to the friend.

"Hey, no prob. We're still partners."

"I'll never get rid of you, will I?"

Gibson grinned and invited. "Hey, maybe someday we could go on a double-date, you, me, Kensi and Deb."

"I'll give you a call, who knows?"

* * *

><p>"Mr. Deeks," Hetty called when seeing him sitting at his chair. "Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna will update you on the latest developments on the case. Meanwhile, Ms. Blye, we have a lot to clarify." Hetty walked back to her office, knowing she'd be followed by Kensi. She knew she had to have a talk with Hetty. She missed work and got arrested, something was going on and Hetty noticed it, just like everyone. "You haven't let go the Stuttgart mission, am I right?"<p>

"Hetty," She sighed. "you know exactly what happened there…A lot of things happened there."

"Those things were part of the mission, and they should maintain classified."

"He's my boyfriend. I think he deserves to know why some days I want to be with him and other days I can't even look at his face…He has to know."

"You know relationships between co-workers never work out…but I'm willing to make efforts for you two. Just take the right steps."

"I'm telling him, Hetty. I haven't told anyone and if I wait more time…I don't know what I'll happen." Hetty nodded, giving her permission to tell Deeks those details.

* * *

><p>Kensi was walking side by side on the living room at her house under Deeks' look sat at the couch. "Stop looking at me like that!" She exclaimed nervous.<p>

"I'm just looking at you, waiting!"

"This isn't easy, okay?"

"Hey, I'm not pressuring you." He got up and grabbed her by the wrists. "Take your time."

"When…when I was on the mission, I had to get involved with an agent that was there…He became a bit dependent on the relationship, even though I've explained to him it was fake…but, we worked that out. Problem was we were both thinking of others and it became awkward…That's why I didn't call you. It was messing up with my head." Deeks understood what she was saying. The things between them were left too raw and wasn't necessary making it more difficult. They had thought of each other and that had been already messy enough.

"It's alright." He kissed her forehead, pulling her after it for a hug. "I know this can get messy when there are others involved."

"But, there's something worst…I traveled back here…" Kensi was trying to find words to ease it, but she didn't have any. "pregnant."

That word made Deeks walk back. "What you mean? You _were pregnant_?"

"After we, you know, I bled a lot and went to see a doctor. He told me that I had miscarriage a seven weeks fetus…I know it sounds horrible, but I was relieved."

Deeks was a bit disappointed, but mostly doubtful, and he felt he had to question her. "Did the miscarriage have any to do with-"

"No." She placed her hands on his face and kissed his lips. Deeks was stubborn and after putting an idea to his mind, it was hard to take it off. "No, Dee, it had nothing to do with you or me. Nothing. See why I didn't want to share this?"

"No, you did what was right. Now we both put this behind us and move forward."

"Some days I awake up and I think I'm still in Germany, and that it was all happening again."

"It's not going to happen ever again." He hugged her tightly against his chest. "I won't let any of that happen again, as long as you promise me to let it go."

Kensi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I already did…Now, it's just us. You and me." Both lied down over the sheets and she cuddled on his chest. Just a bit before falling asleep, Kensi mumbled. "You must think I'm horrible."

Deeks turned to her, locking his lips on hers. "No…I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to hear from you, so can you review and tell me if you want to still read? And if you're enjoying it?<strong>


	12. The World Between Us

**From now on updates will be made every three days since I already finished writing the fanfiction. This chapter was the supposed last one and then I'd start a sequel but I decided to continue it right here. **

**Thanks go to the same people...as usual and also to everyone who keeps reading.**

**Reviews are still welcomed...**

* * *

><p>Kensi and Deeks relationship was going good, actually too good to be true. Six months of dating and everything was settled and solid. A month ago things got a bit bitter, but they worked it out. Also the routines have been slightly altered, but the morning work outs and the work were still there for both; but now, instead of going home alone, they share the nights on each other's houses. Deeks always said that a three years partnership helped the situation and Kensi agrees with him for everyone else. For herself, her romantic side used to take over her more often and she believes that not only their partnership helped, but also because they were also partners on the relationship; they complete each other somehow, even though they are always bickering like an old married couple. But best thing now was the season they were going through: the first Christmas together. Kensi didn't have anyone, so as Deeks; she usually travelled or stayed home during the holyday, he does some charity work, and this year they would spent it together, maybe still going to the charity work. Right now, the only work they were focusing on was at the NCIS Ops, to where they were arriving. They sat at their desks and were astonished because Sam and Callen weren't there.<p>

"I think you'll like the gift I chose for you." Deeks smiled sliding his hands inside the trousers' pockets.

"You already got me a gift?"

"Yeah,…are you lost of our real time-space situation? Today's the 23rd!"

"Oh, then I'm just in time to buy you a gift too."

"So, you're those kind of people who buy Christmas gifts on the eve?"

"Every single year!" Kensi looked around before speaking and sitting at the chair. "I still don't know yet what to offer Sam too; I've gave him almost everything you can imagine!"

"Any idea on what you're buying for me?" Deeks grinned, excited for her answer.

"No, not yet. And even if I did, I wouldn't be telling you."

"Why not? I can tell you what I bought you."

"No, no, no! That's not what Christmas is about; we should only open the presents on the day and be surprised!"

"You have always been Linus alike? I never thought you'll be like this!"

"The best Christmas gift I've ever had was a football when I was nine, and I didn't know about it, that's why I loved it."

"My favorite Christmas gift was a tricycle when I was three or four. It wasn't much of a surprise because my mother took me with her so I could choose. But, I loved that thing! I rode it up and down the block, whether it was raining or sunning, at the morning, at the evening, I just loved it." Deeks smiled like he was remembering all of it and Kensi smiled because of him. "It allowed me to escape a bit from home, until the day my father went nuts with me for none apparent reason and when I thought he was going to beat me up, my mother talked with him. I never saw that tricycle again and the next day my mother had a black eye…Christmas wasn't supposed to be about gifts, but this is the only memory I have."

Kensi was heartbroken with the story he had just told. But, she knew something she hadn't told him yet, it was going to be a gift for him too, at least she thinks. "And when comes the day when you have a child? Won't you live it with him or her?"

"Absolutely. And I'll make sure every day that my kids' get the childhood I've never had."

"Ok, but while that doesn't hap-"

Eric whistled from the top of the stairs, interrupting their conversation. "Got an urgent case." Eric turned back and only stepped the foot over one step when he looked back. "Where are Sam and Callen?" Just by speaking of them two, they both showed up with a towel over the neck coming from the gym. "Come on up, we have a new case guys."

"Ok Eric."Callen answered checking on his phone and then heading to the stairs.

Hetty was standing in her usual pose right next to Nell when they entered the room. "This case isn't about catching a murdered," She looked at the screen where they were seeing photos of dead bodies scattered all over the floor. "this one is about bringing peace to their families and recognition for their work. US Coast Guard asked NCIS for help to recover these men and women's identifications. The last numbers indicate 157 dead and 94 are injured from which 23 are in critical condition because of a suicide bomber attack during this dawn."

Nell showed up the media footages that were running the country and the world. The Coast Guard Base still burning and the firemen were still trying to extinguish the flames, an extended column of black smoke surrounded the place, almost all the Base was destroyed and the press was all over the place. That wasn't definitely the best news to give two days before Christmas, so the team made a commitment to return those bodies to their families before the 25th, so they could gave them a funeral.

"Who was the bomber?" All those people were serving their country, position he had also served, so for Sam those images had a heavier feeling.

"Aaron Dillman, 19 years-old, engineering student."

"He was…?" Kensi was fearful of asking.

"Yes, Ms. Blye, he was American. His father," Eric put on the screen the photo both of the boy and his father. "Master Chief Petty officer Ryan Dillman-"

"Wasn't he the one on the news? The US Coast officer who was carjacked and killed by a Seaman recruit who was under drugs effect?"

"He is the one, Mr. Callen." Hetty sighed deeply and then order. "Move on team, there's too much to do."

* * *

><p>After two days of hard work, all the bodies were identified and delivered to their families, including Aaron's, even though they didn't have the body, a funeral was realized. The NCIS team was at his funeral and saw the family crying his death, independently of his wrong action. He empty coffin was being buried right next to his father today, on Christmas day. They could read on the grave, simply his name: Aaron Joel Dillman. That family had lost two loved ones in the last fortnight. But, the only person among the mother and grandparents that wasn't crying was Caroline, Aaron's five-year-old sister.<p>

"AJ did a bad thing?" She asked after pulling Deeks' jacket, calling his attention.

"I'm not going to lie to you." He said ducking in front of her. He sighed looking at the little girl with her blonde hair gathered on two ponytails and her innocent brown eyes. "What's your name?"

"Callie."

"Callie, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stretched his hand and the girl gave him a handshake. Deeks thought he could get rid of answering the question, but her eyes were sparkling, begging him for the answer. The smile on Deeks' face vanished bit by bit as he realized he had no other way than answer. "Listen, Callie, your brother did something really bad…but that I can understand why…He was angry."

"And my dad? He did something wrong too?"

"No. Your father didn't do anything wrong." Deeks searched his leather jacket's pocket and took from it something closed on his hand. "I spoke with some people and they told me your father had this with him." He showed her a silver necklace with a heart pendant and put it around her neck. "I think this is yours."

Caroline nodded and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Callie."

Kensi and everyone else watched from distance. She took her hand to the belly and smiled, seeing how good he is with children. She had already had that proof before, but now seemed different. Callie ran to her mother's arms and when she picked her up, she showed her enthusiastically the necklace.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Kensi had just got home from the small Christmas party given at the Ops Center. "What a hell of days were these..." Deeks confessed throwing himself over the couch.<p>

"Yup…Crazy days." She put down his left leg and sat on the between his legs. Then she lied back over his chest and he put the leg over the couch again, shrinking it. "But I don't think they'll be less crazy than these from now on."

"Why you say that?" He asked closing his eyes while he was caressing and stroking her belly and her hand.

"There's something between us."

"What something? You mean, people? Because sometimes I feel like the whole world wants to jump in the middle of us."

"Yeah…" She said on a suggesting tone of voice which made him open his eyes.

"You are meaning…referring…Ok, I'm sorry for being an idiot when it comes to metaphors, but I never liked them in school."

"Some months ago I would have walked away, but now…now going away would be stupid." She placed her hand on top of his and let their fingers interlace.

She dragged his hand to her belly and he sat, questioning between giggles. "No way…Really? Really?" Kensi closed her eyes but the smile was too strong to hide and he asked her directly after putting a kiss on her cheeks. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

"See why I love you? You do these amazing things!" Deeks recovered the breath and Kensi tried to hide the blushing. "And when did you found out?" Now both were grinning and he now that he knew, he just couldn't take the hand off her belly.

"Just two days ago. I kept it for Christmas. Well, you were having two gifts, but with all this-"

"Are you kidding? This is a trillion better than whatever you were getting me. I'm not judging your taste of picking up gifts, it's just… you got the idea!"

"I did." She stated, laughing. "Uhm, and by the way, what was my gift?"

"Sexy red lingerie. You know, those lingerie that say: too much sexiness, too less cloth!"

"Now I want to see it, to see if you have good taste."

"Oh, I do!" He claimed boastful. "The girl at the store also approved."

"Oh she did!" She turned around and crawled over him.

"Kens, ouch, you know you're over my lower parts-"

"I know!"

"If you keep doing that we may never be able to do more babies! Ouch! Ok," He groaned, leading the head behind. "should I say the woman was, well, big, and had huge glasses and she was not attractive at all!"

"I'm just kidding. I'm not mad, I know I have you, for real."

"Yeah, but crawling over my groin isn't fun!"

"Sorry…" She whispered with a big smile on her lips and kissed his cheek.

"You forget you're Kensi! You're strong! So…" After the fun moments, something reached Deeks' head. "Will there be any complication since you had the miscarriage of the other baby?"

"I don't think so. I read the risks decrease after 12 weeks of pregnancy, and I'm already 10 weeks, but" She reinforced. "I'll consult a doctor."

"10 weeks already?" Kensi couldn't distinguish if he was happy, surprised or shocked, but he moved forward. "Have you told Hetty you can't do field work? Have you told the guys or-"

She turned back and kissed his lips, interrupting his speech. "No. I haven't told anyone yet. You needed to be the first to know."

* * *

><p><strong>Linus reference- From Charlie Brown Christmas specials. Linus would always tell the true meaning of Christmas.<strong>

**Uhm...how is this going? Kensi's pregnant but problems will come from it...**


	13. Jr

**The weekly update of this week. We start with cuteness...**

* * *

><p><em>2 months later-February<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you guys, Kensi has the posture of a feral lioness!" Deeks commented with Sam and Callen.<p>

"It's the hormones…" Sam justified. "and the hunger."

"Will I ever get through the pregnancy…alive?"

"Maybe." Callen joked, taking a sip of coffee. "But I think you're overreacting."

"Believe me, I'm not overreacting! In the days she awakes up grumpy, I feel scared of saying anything!"

"Should I remind you that before you got here, Sam and I have dealt with Kensi, grumpy Kensi and we lived!"

"She's 70% grumpier than usual and 30% angrier, so this leads to a more 100% dangerous Kensi!" Deeks looked around and then said firmly. "Even Monty hides under the bed!"

"That's because your dog is Scooby-Doo!" Sam accused on a laugh.

"Which makes of him Shaggy!" Kensi affirmed putting the brown shoulder bag over her desk. "Morning guys!"

"Oh, now you're all smiley but when you awoke up at 3:30 AM blaming me for your sickness you weren't this happy!"

"Wow." She sighed, frowning. "You're really in a bad mood today!"

"Obviously I'm in a bad mood," Eric showed on the top of the stairs and as all noticed him, he didn't whistle. Deeks just kept grumbling while Kensi ignored him going upstairs. "I didn't get any sleep!"

"You better get used now!" Sam advised, tapping his shoulder. "The next ten years will be similar!"

"Seaman Francisco Muniz" Eric said when they all entered. "entered the Pacific Beach Hospital this morning but didn't resist the stab injure."

"Muniz was found at his house by a neighbor." Nell explained. "He has a sister, who arrived a couple hours ago from Argentina. Address is on your phones."

"Deeks, talk with the sister." Callen looked at Kensi and sighed. "Take Kensi with you. Sam and I will talk with the medical staff."

"Okay, need to pee, to throw up?" He asked putting the arm around her shoulders while they were leaving.

"No. You?"

"Yeah. I drank like 2 gallons of coffee! Wait for me on the car." He handed her the car keys and she walked away.

"Ms. Blye," Hetty called her when she was leaving. "where are you going?"

"I'm going with Deeks, talking with the victim's sister. There's no way I'll be doing efforts! And, I'll be on time for the appointment."

"You better be! I cannot lose my best scotch bottle for Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen." This commentary made Kensi smile. "We both know they won't give it the pomp and circumstance acquired to drink it." Hetty then walked back to her office, right in time for Deeks to show up and walk along with Kensi to the car.

The bets have been made some while ago. Hetty was really sure, as Eric that Kensi is pregnant with a boy while Nell, Sam and Callen are sure is a girl. Deeks and Kensi, as the parents, are the ones who remain neutral because, no matter boy or girl, they will love their child.

* * *

><p>"Hey, wow!" Deeks said quickly after swallowing, taking from her the bottle of Tabasco sauce which she was pouring over the steak. "What you doing? Are you trying to make the kid born earlier or just making the boy become a dragon, throwing flames by the mouth?"<p>

"Neither." She answered calmly and then ripped from his hands the bottle again. "I'm just trying to eat…This boy is forcing me to eat hot and spicy stuff and that's your influence already!" She then looked at Deeks and the bottle and asked innocently. "Can I pour a bit more?"

"Taste the food first."

She cut a bit of the steak and took it to her mouth. Her eyes almost popped out, her face turned vivid red but she didn't have any other reaction than say. "I poured just a bit more. A bit less and it would taste amazing."

Deeks changed her plate with his and gave her the bottle of Tabasco sauce again. "Pour less this time."

Kensi started pouring, ending up putting as much as she did before. She then took a bite of the food and said. "Perfect!"

Deeks also tasted the steak she had drown in Tabasco and exclaimed. "What a tasteless steak! It doesn't have taste at all!" Kensi looked up at him and he admitted. "Okay, maybe I abuse a bit on the spicy and hot things. But I'll teach him not to abuse on those as long as you do your share and don't abuse on the sugared things."

"I'm pregnant!" She affirmed. "You know what does it means? I devour everything. You can't deny my wishes." She said really serious, looking to his eyes.

"Don't look at me that way, I haven't denied you anything!"

"Dee?" She asked subtly.

"Yeah?" He answered, not lifting his eyes from the plate.

"Come here."

"Why?"

She only looked at him, pulling the chair back. He got up and she grabbed his hand, placing it over her pregnant belly. "Kick again, boy. For dad." She said to her belly. When Deeks heard this knelt on the floor, expectant. "Over here!" She exclaimed excited, moving his hand.

Deeks face lit up with a smile. "He kicked…" He whispered, moved. He then rested his head on her belly, trying to hear something, still with the hands there too. Kensi was smiling, stroking his hair as he eagerly waited for any sound or movement. "You think I'll hear anything?"

"I don't know. Say something to him. Maybe he can hear you."

"Hey kiddo, whatever mommy ever said about me to you is a lie!" He looked up and Kensi was squinting at him. "She's giving me a "you're not behaving" look, and she'll give it to you too many times. Believe me, it's scary! Oh!" He said, rising the head with the mouth wide open. "He moved! He agreed with me!"

"No he did not, that was my stomach complaining for food!"

"Excuses!" He bent over and kissed her belly. "Ok, just behave in there, okay? It's daddy out here who suffers if you don't behave!" He then got up and kissed her. "Ok mommy, let's eat!"

After the meal was over she lied over the couch with the legs hanging over the couch's arm while he washed the dishes. He started the conversation. "Have you got any call from the real estate?"

"No, but my house was just put to sale a couple of weeks ago. I'm not expecting a call soon."

"But we could really use the money for the boy's bedroom."

"We still have time for that. We first need to get him a name."

"And I think we can do that right away." He answered storing the washed cutlery. He sat on the couch and she, as usual, snuggled on his chest, being face up. "Got any ideas?"

"I don't know." She puffed. "I seriously don't know."

"You want to name him after your father?"

"No." She said firmly. "Let's not name him Donald."

"Okay, I respect your choice" They stopped to think for a while when Deeks threw another question. "And surname? He'll take mine or yours?"

"Yours…or ours. But, Deeks Blye or Blye Deeks don't sound good together. It's better for him to take your surname."

"I like my middle name. Why don't we name him Andrew?"

Kensi smiled and then explained him why. "Why don't we do it better and let him take your full name?"

"Are you for real? Naming him Martin Andrew Deeks Jr.?" Deeks was containing the excitement inside him.

"Yes, I'm dead serious. Wouldn't you like it?"

"Naming my son after me?" He placed on her lips a big and soundly kiss. "Do you have any idea of all the excitement I'm holding inside me right now? Why are you doing this?"

Kensi shrugged and looked into his eyes. "I guess I just love you too crazily."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, pretty please? I love to hear your feedback!<strong>


	14. San Francisco

**So, here it is one more update, as I promised from now on to be every three days. Here you'll be getting the tip for Kensi and Deeks, especially his, problems. On the previous chapter it was already mentioned, but on this one you get to hear a third person's opinion...a very important third person by the way. **

* * *

><p><em>April<em>

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, almost." He said walking with her in front of her, while covering he eyes.<p>

"This gift you say you got for him isn't by any means idiot, is it?"

"No, obviously not." He stopped on the spare bedroom that is supposed to be for the baby, which is still empty. "Look!" He exclaimed enthusiastically uncovering her eyes.

"It's a tricycle."

"Not just any tricycle…" He hinted.

"It's yours! You brought it when we went to your mother's, didn't you?"

* * *

><p><em>3 days before<em>

* * *

><p>"What were you talking with Hetty?" Kensi questioned Deeks, sitting at her desk, reading a magazine placed over her belly.<p>

"I was-" He then looked at her and commented. "Kensi Marie Blye, are those manners to-"

"I use my belly as I want! It can't only be useful to carry the baby!" She looked at him, telling him that that conversation was over. "What were talking with Hetty after all?"

"I was asking her to give us a break this weekend."

"Why? Where are you taking us?"

"I'm taking you for a little trip to San Francisco." He answered kneeling in front of her and putting a kiss both on her belly and her lips.

"San Francisco? What's so interesting to be seen there?"

He sat at his desk and grabbed a pen, signing some files. "Not what but a whom."

"Who?" She asked, obviously curious.

"You'll get to see." She turned her attention to the magazine again. "You're not going to be mad at me, are you?" Kensi looked at him sideways. "Oh, come on, Kens! I can assure you that we won't be meeting any ex of mine!"

"Oh no, bad thing to say to a pregnant woman!" Sam commented, taking a seat at his desk. "Really bad thing!" Sam exclaimed entering the Ops Center. "You know she can kill you!"

"You guys know I'm still here, right?" The two men raised the look at her but were saved by Eric's call. Deeks grabbed a case file and stopped in front of her desk. "Just put it and walk, Deeks!" He quickly put it over her desk and ran upstairs. As quickly as he ran them up he also ran them down. "What happened? Why are you're already here?"

"It wasn't a case…it was just for Sam and his daughter's gift for Easter. He always puts Eric buying those toys on online sales."

"Who knows if you won't be doing it someday too?" She said giving him a sweet look.

"Nice!" They heard Sam celebrating while descending.

"Let me guess:" Deeks started. "Eric got that toy."

"Yeah he did." He said excited, taking the path to the exterior.

"Where's Callen anyway?" Kensi asked him.

Sam took a few steps back and answered. "At the gym, we'll be training a bit. Want to come?"

"Uh, why not?" She dropped the pen and got up. "Deeks can end up the paperwork and then we can go to that mysterious trip to San Francisco."

"Ok, I actually don't mind. Just," He pulled her back by her hand. "just promise me to go easy on them, okay?"

Kensi laughed after he kissed her. "I promise not to break them. Fair enough?"

"Sounds nice!"

The end of the day came really quickly. Deeks actually joined his girlfriend, Sam and Callen at the gym and trained a bit with them. They share a couple of laughs and they learned that pregnant Kensi is still the same old Kensi: ready for some kick-ass, like she proved when knocked all of the men on a hand-to-hand fight. When the couple got home they packed some clothes to be ready to leave in the next morning. Kensi and Deeks decided that, since the trip would take about six hours, they would drive three hours each, so they started the trip right after lunch.

"Who are we visiting?" Kensi asked pushing the seat back and putting the feet over the dashboard.

"You. Will. See." He answered carefully for the ninth time that day.

"Okay." She leaned back on the seat, opened the window and put the arm out.

"You just say _okay_? You asked me this today a million times and now you just say _okay_?"

"I won't get to know who that person is until we get there, so I have to conform myself with the answer."

"Okay…" He sighed. "But you're not-"

"No! Why do you ask me so many times if I'm angry?"

"I won't ask anymore."

"Thank you." She took her hand to her belly and answered back. "Jr. agrees with me."

"Don't agree, little buddy, your mother plays this game a lot!"

"I just have a little question." Deeks glanced at her, waiting for her to do the question. "Why did we left home at this time? Why not earlier or later?"

"Because we'll arrive around dinner time and my mother is a great cook." Deeks stopped for a while when putting the sunglasses and then supported the elbow on the edge of the open window.

"See, baby? You have to learn from me! Your father is too easy!" She mocked, looking at the belly. "So, I'm meeting…your mother…" She said biting the lip, feeling nervous.

"She's amazing. You two are going to love each other, believe me!"

"At least tell me her name, because knowing you well enough I can predict that she already knows mine."

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Deeks, but call her Betsy, she prefers it."

"My mother-in…-law…" She said terrified.

"If makes you feel better she has a hard time saying daughter-in-law as well."

They eventually stopped after Deeks three hours of driving were concluded and the six month pregnant Kensi grumbled in hunger. Kensi took the wheel from there onto Deeks' mother house. Kensi drove into a neighborhood, following Deeks' instructions. She was looking around at the house until he told her to park across the street, pointing the house on the other side. Kensi looked at the home, modest and simple, while parked behind the grey sedan that was there, belonging to Deeks' mother. It was a two level house, being the second floor only an attic. A flagstone path leading to three stairs drew attention in the middle of the green yard. The house was all made in several tones of brown bricks, same color as the roof tiles and on each side two windows white framed and on the center a glassed door also with a white frame contrasted with all the brown of the house. On the left side of the door was the bell and on the right was the American flag and a flower bed adorned the front of the house.

The house had already Kensi's approval, but meeting his mother was not going to be that easier. Deeks rang the bell and Kensi shook and clutched the eyes for a second. The fiftyish woman opened the door and she was nothing that Kensi thought. She was waiting for an old fashion woman and instead she found a blonde one with a haircut by her neck and a smile across her lips, dressing in a casual way, wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon when she opened the door. She had only a few wrinkles and was tall and thin. Deeks' mother had also Kensi's approval.

When Betsy saw her son, she hugged him tightly. "Marty! I'm just so happy to see you." She then put a kiss on his cheek that he returned. "And who's this stunning young lady? Don't tell me she's Kensi."

"Kensi, this is my mother Betsy. Mom, this is my girlfriend Kensi."

"It's really nice to meet you, Kensi." His mother answered with a hug. "But, come in. I was just making dinner. I think it's enough for two more." Betsy closed the door while speaking but then turned back, grinning. "Well, three more."

"Mom, I was wondering if we can stay for the weekend."

"Well, of course. Go grab the bags." Betsy walked in a quick walk to the kitchen, saying. "I'm just peeking on the dinner, but feel free to see the house."

Deeks waited until his mother was at the kitchen to whisper at her. "So?"

"She is amazing." Kensi put the car keys on his hand and put a kiss on his face. "But don't take too much time. I'm still not ready for this!" Deeks grinned when leaving the door and Kensi walked from the living-dining room to the kitchen, looking around. On the right side of the division was a dining table and its six chairs, on the left side was a brownish couch with a small glassed table in front and a TV over a small cabinet leaned on the wall. Just right behind that area was a small hall leading to a room in the back, but before there was a door on the left to another. In the direction of the entrance door was a closed door, probably the bathroom and the kitchen was the division on the right, and it was to where Kensi walked. On the way she noticed a cord hanging on the ceiling and figured it would be the access to the attic. "Can I?" Kensi asked politely, still feeling nervous.

"Of course."

"He was right when he said you are a cook." She then walked near the stove and peeked inside the saucepan. "This chicken rice smells great!"

"Dear, let me tell you a secret: He eats everything you give him. He's a glutton!" Both Betsy and Kensi giggled.

"I heard it, mom, I'm not a glutton!" Deeks yelled from the living room, walking to the guest room. And again the two women laughed. "Stop laughing at me!" He said showing up on the kitchen, surprising the two.

"Sweetie, can you set the table?"

"It feels like I'm home again!" He grumbled picking three plates, three glasses, the napkins and the cutlery, walking to the dining room to set the table.

"I don't know that much, Kensi." Betsy said while stirring the food one last time.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Whenever I talked with Marty he never told me that much and I didn't care. I mean, obviously I want to know, but I didn't know you, so I didn't want to make you feel like I was invading yours and my son's privacy."

"I'll be glad to tell you everything you want. I just let you know by now that we are not getting married."

"Dear, times have changed. As long as you two are happy, I'm happy too. I know you two can handle that baby better than married couples sometimes do."

"Well, I hope that too."

"I pretty sure you will." Betsy smiled to the insecure Kensi, who grinned a little. "Well, let's eat." Deeks' mother grabbed the saucepan and walked to the dining table, following Kensi.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments on Kensi meeting her mother-in-law?<strong>


	15. Childhood Memories

**I got a pertinent review making a remark: if Deeks was LA raised, how did his mother ended up in San Francisco? Well, I answer it this chapter. I wanna thank all the reviews I'm still getting and I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Also, and I'm sorry for being advertising my own fanfictions, I have another one for NCIS: Los Angeles, a lot smaller, if you want to give it a look, check oon my profile: "Take A Bullet For You". ****I only wrote this because at least from all the reviews I've been getting, I noticed a common reader on both of the fanfictions. Thank you, by the way!**

* * *

><p>The previous night had passed really quickly, because everyone was having a good time, now feeling at ease. By the morning, Deeks left the house with his old tricycle and had two plans: get it fixed, this both his mother or Kensi knew about it, and he'd also visit his Uncle Jeremy and his Aunt Eloise. If possible, and he was hoping so, he'd love to have a talk with his cousin Levi, who he hasn't seen in years since he and his Uncles moved to San Francisco along with his mother. By the time of lunch, Deeks would pick up Kensi to eat something at downtown and have a walk until dinner time. After all, they'd be leaving the next morning, and they wanted to share one last meal with Betsy. But also the ladies had plans for the morning. Betsy invited Kensi to go through some of Deeks' childhood memories, and obviously Kensi didn't waste the opportunity.<p>

When Kensi said to Betsy that she would love to tell her anything she wanted to know she never thought that she, Kensi Blye, would be the one who wanted to know everything. Sitting over a wooden chest among the dustiness of the attic were the two women. Kensi had drop a question, and Betsy was answering it. "No. This was my sister's Eloise house. I moved to here alone. Marty had just turned twenty and Gordon had passed away some two years before. Don't regret asking that." Betsy rushed to say when she told Kensi that. "If someone regrets anything is me. After Martin was fifteen I felt that I had completely lost him. He was rarely at home; he was hanging out with some people, the ones that are not the most reliable. I was afraid that I was actually losing him for…" Betsy sobbed and Kensi started panicking. She was not ready to handle that moment. "I thought my son was becoming a criminal. And God I was numb enough to stay with Gordon for all those years."

"There was no way you could have predicted any of that."

"Oh, I did. I should have run away with Marty. But, love's blind and I thought that was the best for him…for us. I should have got the hell out of LA and come to here. At least we'd be away from Gordon."

"But life didn't turn out that bad for you two." Kensi hugged her boyfriend's crying mother and comforted her. "You broke free that suffering and moved on with your life. He turned out a man you are proud of."

"Kensi, don't be afraid to throw my son back once in a while. He'll try to be the father for Jr. that Gordon never was for him."

"I started to notice it." Betsy reached for her hand, waiting to hear her. "My apartment was sold out but he doesn't let me help in any financial thing on the house. He feels that he's the only one who has to carry with the burdens…He's very proud of himself."

"He wants to be the family man." Betsy chuckled before continuing. "You need to show him you wear the pants too!"

"Ah God, but he's stubborn."

The other woman laughed again. "And don't do I know it? I've raised that man! Where is he anyway?"

"He left early in the morning. He said he'd be having a walk on the neighborhood."

"Good for him, probably went visiting the Uncles. You're ready to see more of his childhood memories?" Kensi just nodded and her mother-in-law had got up. "Oh, his photo album, he's going to be so mad at me!" Betsy then took a look back and frowned. "I could swear that his old tricycle was back there. Oh well…Let's go outside?" She invited, looking through the window to the cloudless sky and the shinny sun.

The two left and sat at the steps outside the house. Kensi was hearing the story behind every photo and she laughed along with his mother, who was reviving it all again. The photos only describe moments of Deeks life from his early months up to around his nine years, and almost all, only he, or he and his mother were on the picture. At least she had the chance to have photos with both her parents until she was a teenager.

"Look at this one." Betsy ripped it off the album so Kensi could see it closely. "Marty was two days old and that's Gordon…the original man by whom I fell in love. He was thrilled to be a father and then all changed." Kensi proved everything she told her. Deeks' father was holding him tightly, with a smile across the lips and the arm across Betsy's shoulder. Somehow with time, he distanced and worst, he got violent. She knew that no matter how many turns the world would take, Deeks would not be the kind of father his was to him.

"What are my two dear ladies doing?" Deeks said while closing the car door.

"Just seeing your baby photos." His mother answered, replying the kiss he had just left on her cheek, and sat next to Kensi after giving a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, we've already seen the ones in which you were naked!" Betsy grinned seeing him blushing. "Are you done with your neighborhood visitations?"

"I came to take Kensi for lunch downtown. Show her our cozy little town."

"_Our_? _My_ cozy little town! Your city is Los Angeles not San Francisco." Mother and son smiled to each other, but Betsy's smile faded, foreshadowing his awful answer. "How were Aunt Eloise and Uncle Jeremy?"

"I don't know. Aunt Eloise opened the door, welcomed me and then cried. Uncle Jeremy welcomed me as well and then grabbed my arms and said: _Marty, you're the only one who can help us_. I think it's something about Levi, I'm not sure." Levi is Deeks' cousin, eight years younger than him and the two had a close relationship. They were the closest thing to brothers they ever known.

"Yes, it is. Levi got into some bad stuff."

"What kind of bad stuff are we talking about?"

Betsy took a deep breath and then said. "Drugs. Your cousin Levi is addicted…and homeless."

"Why didn't anyone help him?"

"He doesn't want our help. That's why your Uncle told you that. Only you could make him change his mind and make him change course."

"Well, where is he? I need to speak with him."

"We think he is downtown…we don't know quite sure where. But instead of worrying about your brainless cousin, care about this lovely young lady who must be starving and tired of hearing me!"

Kensi smiled, denying what her mother-in-law had stated. "Oh no, I've been loving this morning!"

"You are somehow right." Deeks grabbed his girlfriend by hand, helping her getting up. "We'll grabbed something to eat, but I care about everyone of my family…I'll find Levi for sure."

"Just don't waste your time in what you may see worthless."

"I'll call Levi to the reason, don't worry." He put his arm around her shoulder and both said goodbye, leaving to the downtown where they'd be for the afternoon.

* * *

><p>Deeks and Kensi were walking after having just got lunch, and she had surprise him once again by the amount of food she could ingest. They were walking and talking but he couldn't take his eyes of any person they passed by. Eventually he gave up. The afternoon was so sunny and the spring day was so perfect that he only focused on being with Kensi.<p>

All of the sudden he loosed his hand from hers and ran, crossing the street without even looking. Kensi's heart almost got off her chest when a car hissed and his hands rested on its hood, but he didn't seemed worried at all. Instead, he just kept running and yelled to the other side. "Levi! Levi!" As no-one looked back at him, he yelled. "Chip!"

"Dale!" He yelled back. Kensi had crossed the street, calmly, unlike Deeks and she noticed his eyes sparkle. That was definitely his cousin. He was sat on the floor, in trashy and wrinkled dirty clothes, with a long, filthy and thick beard, same as the brown hair. He raised his look mostly at Deeks, now standing in front of him. "No-one ever called me that in years! But I should be the goofy, dim-witted Dale."

"There's still time to fix-"

"I'm broke, man, and hopeless." Levi stared at the floor again. "Take a walk and pretend you never saw me, Dee."

"Look what you become, Levi... I can help you out."

"It's too late now. I don't have the strengths… I've embarrassed everyone on the family."

"I'm not embarrassed." He said firmly, making his cousin look at him again. By this time Kensi was already taking a walk, leaving them both more alone. "I'm here to help you out."

"You feel humiliated."

Deeks didn't try to say another argument; he just sat down next to him. "Saw that pretty girl with me? My girlfriend, pregnant with my kid…You think you beat bottom rock in your life? I work, have a house, a woman I love and have a kid on the way, but I don't have money. The money I need to get them everything they deserve. No-one knows about it, and no-one ever will, because I'll invert the situation."

"You never been on rehab…That thing is painful and unbearable. I've been there a day, and I thought I'd die. That is hard-"

"Life is hard, Levi, put it in your head. You think that when I see the piles of bills to pay and the things I need to buy and that I sat down and think: _Poor me, I don't have that much money as I needed_? It's hard, but I work every day for them. They give me the breath and happiness to keep going. Now, you get up from here and you agree to go to rehab." Levi looked his cousin and his words sincerity and truthfulness, and sighed, lowering the head again. "Do it for me, for you, for Aunt Eloise and Uncle Jeremy. But mostly for you."

"You've been with them?" A tear seemed to have fallen Levi's face, but Deeks couldn't notice it.

"Yeah, I did. They told me to get you back, because they need you and they're worried…Now man up."

He took a deep breath and swallowed in dry, answering in a weak voice. "Let's do it."

Deeks got up in a jump and pulled his cousin from the ground. They both shared a heartfelt hug and then the oldest asked. "Who's the guy?"

"Why? You're going to kick his ass?"

"Something like that. Just tell me who he is."

"I know the chieftain guy that runs the whole thing…Blackbourne, Derryl Blackbourne. Pretty known in LA."

"When did you meet him?"

"Back when I lived in LA. When I moved to here, I get it from dealer that works for him. Now seriously, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing…Just had curiosity…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's here the reference to the cartoons Chip 'n' Dale as a reminder of Deeks' childhood with his cousin. Oh, but remember Levi's story line and don't forget about the cartoons. Soon you'll be seeing it being mentioned and if you remember it, you'll understand it.<strong>

**Now, I ask for your reviews...**


	16. Pride and Prejudice

**Three days' upload is here. Let me know what you think of the chapter. In this one you'll get to know EXACTLY what's Deeks' "job" is...**

* * *

><p><em>May<em>

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Kensi mumbled, chasing the running dog, covered in soap, shaking off the foam and water through the house. "Monty, stop! Bathtub, now!" She yelled loudly, but the dog seemed to ignore.<p>

Deeks, who had just entered home, saw all that chaos and giving a spank on the dog's loin, said. "Bathtub, boy, come on." The dog obeyed him and Deeks closed him for a while in the bathroom, walking to the living room again, where Kensi had taken a seat on the couch, exhausted. He prepared his voice to come out soothing and smoothly. "Hi." As she didn't turn her bad mood on him, he leaned and gave her a kiss. "Something's wrong?"

"I'm getting tired and tired, and bigger too, and today was my last case, and now Monty did all this mess around the house. God, I can't even move a finger!"

"Then stay here sat, I'll bath Monty and clean up this up, ok?"

"Ok." Kensi rested the head back and closed the eyes and ended up falling asleep. Deeks bathed the dog and cleaned all the water and soap he had spread on the house. He noticed she was quietly sleeping, and as Monty wasn't yet dried out and wouldn't stop scratching and shaking himself, he reached for the leash and took him for a walk. The breeze ran through the dog's pelage as he ran on the park. The breeze ran through Deeks' hair as he was thinking of the decision he had just two a few days ago. Soon the moon would rise on the sky and it'd be time to go home and take with him some dinner. Although, if this all seemed easy, this day and the past few weeks have been all but easy for Deeks. The last straw was this morning…

If he hadn't gone to the mailbox, he'd be postponing the bills to pay. If he hadn't gone to the fridge to get something to eat, he'd be postponing the list of things to buy. If he hadn't stare at his son's bedroom, he'd postponing buying what was missing there, where now has only the crib and Deeks' old tricycle.

"Morning." Kensi proffered with a smile, putting a smooch on Deeks, who was sat at the table. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." He put a smile on the lips too. "I was just checking the bills."

"I don't understand why we don't have a conjoint bank account."

"Because it's not needed. I'm the breadwinner; I can take care of the expenditures." Deeks put the bills over the fridge while she was spreading butter on the toast.

"Dee, this is the 21st century! Women work and women pay for expenditures as well. And besides, I'm living in your house, I should help."

"Living in my house doesn't matter."

"We're sharing a house, having a child, yet sharing payments has to be that much difficult?" Kensi had been taking the whole conversation in a light tone, so as Deeks who deep down was worried.

"It's not difficult." He put a kiss on her forehead.

"You know, your mother did actually tell me you'll act like this."

"Act like what?"

"You think you have to carry all responsibilities all by yourself."

"Well, you're carrying a baby right now!"

"Believe me, if I could, I'd let you carry him for a while too! But that's not the point. You are stubborn and proud…I've got no problem with it, but I think you feel demoted and ashamed because LAPD's salary isn't as good as NCIS'."

"I'm perfectly good with it, like you said, this is the 21st century. But, the man should always pay for his family's needs. Although," He reinforced. "I can think in your proposal, ok?"

Kensi grinned, swallowing the food on her mouth. "Okay."

After that, they went to the Ops, to finally close-up the case that has been dragging for three days. A 29-years-old Marine, Staff Sergeant Neil Brookover, had a sudden attack during the usual training. Once his body was autopsied, his cause of death was found to be due to the disruption of drug packages in his stomach. The investigation led then to finding who sold him the drug. He had taken the "job" as drug courier as a way to support his family's expenditures. He and his wife, Eileen, were parents of five and the sixth was on its way. Eileen got pregnant for the first when both were only18 and dating. But their love apparently was strong enough because they were still together, married for 9 years. Deeks saw himself on Staff Sergeant Brookover because both were proud, stubborn and considered themselves the breadwinners of the house, thinking they could handle everything on their own.

While Kensi delivered some last words of hope to Eileen, from pregnant woman to pregnant woman, Deeks was already taking his training with her kids: the 11 year-old boy, Jamie, the adorable 3 year-old twin girls, Kayla and Kylie, the fussy 7 year-old, Oliver and the 5 year-old Jasper. When the curiosity was stronger, both women ended up revealing each other the gender and the name of the baby they were expecting. The answer kind of messed with both, because both Kensi and Juliann were expecting boys, who'd be named after their fathers. Somehow, Kensi and Deeks' story was being portrayed on that couple. And just like Staff Sergeant, Deeks had applied for a second job, which wasn't as good as the one the Marine had got.

Back on the Ops Center, Hetty showed up for her usual thanking after the case and walked away to her office. Deeks got his stuff together, approached Kensi and asked her. "Hey, babe, you don't mind going home alone?"

"No, but where are you going?"

"I'm just grabbing a beer with Danny, there's some stuff he wants to talk with me."

"Okay, but see if you don't take too long. I'm not sure if I can handle giving Monty a bath by myself."

"I'll be home before dinner, okay?" He put a kiss on her cheek and left with worries already affecting him.

They went to a small bar downtown and took a table in the back, away from ears and eyes of others. "So, you think it'll work?" Danny asked, taking a sip of the beer.

"I think so. I believe he trusted me."

"So you understand if something happens, I may not be able to help you."

"Yup, I know it. I know in which trouble I got into."

"I think you don't, Deeks. This will bring even more problems."

"What problems, man?"

"You think you'll be able to quit _this_ _job_ just because you want?" Deeks was ready to start talking, but Danny continued. "Listen up, you have my support, but get your head in place. You chose Blackbourne for a reason, which you haven't told me why."

"He screwed up my cousin's life, if I had to do this-"

"Do what? You're becoming the bodyguard of one of the most wanted drug dealers in the area."

"I need the damn money, ok? And he seemed a good choice since he ruined Levi's life."

"You better just get the damn money and not think of revenges, you're hearing me? It'll be already hard enough to call a swoop when you're done with the work."

"Danny, I have the perfect cover. I'm Marty Deeks, the liaison agent during the day. During the night, I'm Dale, the dirty cop and the bodyguard of Blackbourne. When I get the money I need, you talk with Captain and you arrange a swoop to get in and arrest them all. Only the part of the money stays a secret, between you and me."

"I've already talked with the Captain. He said something you may not like."

"What?"

"He said that if he arrests everyone then you'll have to disappear for a while."

"No, Danny-"

"At least until a trial. Or else, you're putting Kensi and your son in danger… Now you can't turn back. I told you this wasn't going to be good."

Deeks leaned the head back and sighed deeply. "Right now, how long takes to a case like this go to court?"

"It depends on the case, depends on the situation."

"Shit!" He said pounding the fists on the table. "Damn it, Danny, I want to go home alive, see Kensi and my baby boy who'll be born in two months."

"I'll pass by Blackbourne's club once in a while and I'll make sure you're alive. Just stick to your role and things may be good."

Deeks was silent for a while, then pulled a note out of the pocket and left. Before going home he had to clear the ideas, so he just went to the beach and sat near the water, watching the waves breaking in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>*-* Review...?<strong>


	17. Shot In The Chest, Stab In The Back

**I tell you, in this chapter, sh*t just gets real! And for those who think Deeks is being a jerk, then you'll hate him just a bit more!**

* * *

><p><em>July<em>

* * *

><p>Kensi awoke up in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and looked out the window. A storm was rising up and the wind whistled creepily, making her cuddle the bed sheets to her and drag her body back, seeking to feel Deeks behind her. But the cold part of the bed made her look behind and she faced the empty bed. Kensi got up difficultly because of her big belly; she's a two weeks to deliver. And, despite of the closeness of the date, Deeks was getting distant, not seeming to be the same man he was.<p>

She walked to the living room and saw a cup, a bottle of scotch and the 32 weeks ultrasound over the table. She sat on the couch and stretched to grab the ultrasound. She looked at it for a while and then leaned back and rested her hand on the belly, sighing. "Looks like your father is out home again…" She grabbed the phone and gave him a call.

"What's wrong? You're ok?" He asked in distress, answering the phone.

"No, I'm not ok. You leave the house in the middle of the house and leave me alone? You think I'm ok?"

"Well, you're tough and have a gun."

"So, are you saying you don't give a shit about me and your son?"

"No! Of course I care. I'm just…busy."

"Ok." She said upset.

"You're not okay. You'll be mad at me?"

"What do you think?" She left him with this question and hang up, crying.

"Something's wrong?" Blackbourne asked, arriving next to him while putting out the cigarette by smashing it under his foot.

"A chick that I slept with the other day."

"Let me guess: she's mad at you for leaving her alone in the bed!"

"Yeah! Can you believe how sensitive women can be?" Deeks shared a laugh with Blackbourne. But he didn't want to laugh at all. He was distancing too much and Kensi noticed he left home after midnight, to just lie down on bed after 5AM , only to sleep two brief hours before getting up to go to work, on the side of the justice.

"Just forget about her." The other replied, still laughing. "Let's go inside, I think I have a deal with a regular. Watch my back, Dale. This deal is major, man."

"I'm on your six." He said, following him.

They entered the club again and sat at a table where a blond, rich and spoiled minx was sat. "Can you get me the usual?" She asked, biting her big pink nail.

"Give me until tomorrow. Money?"

"You know the deal, half now and the rest when I see it." She threw on top of the table a stack of money. "Are you getting me the good stuff, right?"

"I always get the best for my regulars, Brianna, you know."

"Just making sure." She drank the rest of the cocktail on a sip, grinned and walked away, passing the tips of the fingers on Blackbourne's shoulders and on Deeks' jawbone.

Blackbourne has four bodyguards, two that watch his back during the day, the two others during the night. So, Butch, informally known as The Butcher, as in the big guy that carries the gun, approached Blackbourne and whispered something to his ear. Whatever it was, it upset the tall and skinny guy, Derryl Blackbourne, marked as one of the most influential drug dealers of the LA area. He turned to Deeks and ordered. "Cop outside, take care of him, Dale."

"You!" He yelled firmly. "Take a walk!" He said as he left through the door. Then he looked at him, swallowed in dry, but continued. "Get out, I'm telling you."

"Make me." Danny answered, challenging him. "Is it illegal to be around here?" Danny didn't get any answer from Deeks, and kept on teasing. "I know Blackbourne is in there, if is that what you're trying to hide."

"It's the last time I'm telling you to get the hell out here."

"Force me!" Danny then nodded, giving him a signal.

"Sorry, buddy." Deeks said while punching him.

"Undercover affairs." Danny whispered even lower voice than Deeks before taking a punch from him. They beat up each other, but Danny let himself defeat. Deeks entered the club again and sat next to his boss, telling him. "Done. Butcher is taking him away to the alley."

Deeks arrived home and when he tried to get some sleep next to Kensi, she pushed him out of bed, mumbling. "Couch."

"Monty's there."

"Your dog, your problem."

"I'm sor-"

"Out, Deeks!" She yelled.

"You know I love you…" He whispered, grabbing the pillow and trying to put a kiss on her head.

"Out, I said!" She cried, pushing him away. She wiped her tears and fell asleep. In the morning, a couple of hours later, when the sun began to rise, shinny and imposing, taking away of the sky any trace of the last night storm, she grabbed the phone, speaking low. "Eric, sorry to awake you up, but I need a favor."

"Anything Kensi, what you need?"

"Got a computer near?"

"Yeah. Wait a second." She heard him walking and sitting on a chair.

"Trace any unusual transference on Deeks' account."

"Why, wh-"

"Just do it. And don't tell anyone about this."

After a while Eric said. "I don't think you'll like it."

"Just say it; I know it's bad stuff."

"I traced money transferences to Blackbourne, one of the most influent and wanted drug dealers in the area…I don't know what to say, maybe something's wrong-"

"Don't talk at all." She whispered. "Thanks Eric." She hung up and got up from bed, mumbling to herself. "I can't believe you did it." She opened a drawer and picked up some clothes to dress up when Deeks entered the bedroom quickly, looking for clothes too.

"Danny was shot." This first news shook Kensi, but he continued, making it even worst. "He was found on an alley near Blackbourne's club. He's a drug-"

"I know who he is…" She said firmly, forcing him to look at her by the silence she imposed. "Like you didn't know what happened to Danny."

"How could I know it?" He was panicking because she, or suspect or already knew about his secret. But he was telling the truth.

"I'm pretty sure the bullet he took will be a perfect match to your gun."

"No, it won't…I don't shoot friends."

"Right." She said, feeling the voice failing. "You just turn the back on them and on the people who matter because you're too stubborn."

"I'll tell you later the entire story…From my mouth…and you'll be hearing my reasons. Now, I have to go check on Danny."

"Deeks?" She called weakly, making him walk back. "Then call saying how's he."

Deeks nodded and left home in a hurry. Kensi put the hands over the dresser and lowers her head, sighing. Her life had just turned upside down and she didn't know how to handle with it. Right now, she preferred not knowing anything than knowing only parts of the story. But, at this point, she couldn't do much than make a decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts on Kensi's decision?<strong>


	18. From Birth To Death

**The update, a day late, but it's here!**

* * *

><p><em>July<em>

* * *

><p>Deeks awoke up in the morning and Kensi wasn't there, only a piece of paper over her pillow.<p>

_I was hoping this day wouldn't happen, but it did. I'm giving birth to Marty Jr., and I may change his name. I may not even let you see him…ever. Because you were being amazing to me and you were way more ready to be a parent than me, but your stubbornness caused this…I hate to make this choice, but either me and the baby or you're out of our lives…Now it's up to you; I did all I could, I gave everything to this relationship, something I never did before and now only you can fix this: or you stay, or you leave._

Deeks dressed up in a second and called Callen and Sam to know to which hospital to go, because there were no-one else she's be with. The two agents were divided: they understood Kensi's decision but Deeks seemed not only worried but also regretted. Sam's parental experience got into the conversation and Deeks ended up knowing where Kensi was. When he saw her, he rushed inside the room along with a nurse that he didn't even see. Seeing him meant that she had scared him for life, although the nurse was there for a reason too: to write down the information on the little boy, including his name. Deeks stepped ahead any speech the nurse was going to have.

"I'm sorry, Kens. I'm so sorry for everything, for being an idiot, and for being stubborn, and for not being there, but you know I never changed. I'm going to be here, just for you and the baby-" And the he stopped, frozen. Kensi had already given birth.

"You're son was born a couple of hours ago…" At that moment, Deeks turned and looked back. He found the nurse, stood and quiet for the whole time. "I'd just like to know his name, please?"

He smiled at her confidently. "His name is Martin Andrew Deeks, Jr." He walked to her direction, pointing to the clipboard. "Write it, right there. That's my boy's name!"

Kensi grinned, old Marty Deeks was back. But that didn't mean she had forgotten what happened. The fact of him being there didn't mean he would get away without having a conversation with her. The fact that he was scared didn't mean that he had changed. The nurse left the room and Deeks took a seat next to her on bed, grabbing her hand and putting a kiss on her lips, something she didn't let him do for the past two weeks.

"I know we'll have to talk. And talk really seriously."

"Glad you are aware of it." She answered, deviating the eyes to the outside.

"Can we please just be good today? Just today? Today is Independence Day, but most of all, our son was born."

"Only if you answer something to me." He nodded, waiting for her question, as her eyes focused again on his. "What are you going to do about your job?"

"I'm walking away. It was wrong, it impaired my life and…and I should have never done it."

"How can you walk away from a job like that? You're planning on getting killed?"

"Danny and I have the plan-"

"Danny knew about this?" Deeks silence answered her question, making her angrier at him. "So, you and Danny had it all planed?"

Deeks took then that time to explain Kensi the whole story from the beginning. When he finished, the only thing she said was what she has been saying for a couple of months. "You're seriously are the most stubborn person I know! Would it kill you to let me help?"

"Yes, it would. And yes, you were right: I feel demoted for you earning more than I do, not because of you being a woman, but…God, I don't know why. Maybe I'm just stubborn."

"More than stubborn you want to be the father that your father never was for you. But, damn, you could have done it much more easily. You didn't need to go to extremes."

"I've made the mistake, it's done. Now, we'll move on with the solution and…and then we can get together like a family."

"Are you willing to let be part of it?"

"Yes, I am." He sighed and smiled. "I'm willing to share."

Deeks was about to lean to kiss her when through the door entered everyone from work, Sam and Callen, Eric, Nell and Hetty. All of them brought a gift, all of them got the chance to hold the baby, but none held him for much longer, because Deeks didn't seem to let him go, and no-one judge him for that. He had made himself proud of hushing the little kid and putting him to sleep and nothing or anyone seemed capable to take from his face the smile he had. Unfortunately, everything changed.

Like Danny said, he had to disappear for a while, and that was what happened after the LAPD swoop called in by Danny two days after Marty's birth.

Kensi cradled her child in arms, soothing him, walking from side to side in the house. It had passed a week and Kensi was still seeing herself opening the door and seeing Danny on the outside, giving her the bad news. There was no report on the incident yet, and when it was made, it wouldn't leave LAPD. Killing an agent of its own team on swoop is a mistake, and it has to be silenced and kept under the radar. Kensi wouldn't get to know much more about Deeks' death than that. A LAPD agent mistaken him and shot him dead. Over the couch was still his badge and watch, since the day Danny handed it to her, a week ago.

Now the bell rang again, and Kensi was apprehensive to open it, but she did it anyway. This time was Callen the one by the door dressed in a black tuxedo, who simply said. "You need to come to the funeral, Kensi."

"I'm not leaving. I have a week old baby to take care, and nothing to do at a funeral."

"Kensi," Callen called her, following her inside the house and waited until she returned from lying down the baby at his crib. "you know this isn't just a funeral. You should come, to pay your last respects."

"I'm sorry, Callen, but I won't be going. I won't even get to see him." Tears started to rush down Kensi's face when she said it. She didn't know how bad he looked he may be, but for not being able to see his body, she was not expecting that he had had a very peaceful or quick death. "I don't want my last memory of Deeks to be his casket."

"Okay, I respect your decision. At least give Nate a call, and talk with him."

"Why do I need to call Nate? He'll say a magic spell and Deeks will come back to life again?"

"You need help to get through his death, Kensi. Don't try to play tough."

"I've been through this experience once, I already know the feeling…" But she couldn't deny that, as much as she was speaking about it, more she was crying. "I can handle it myself."

"You know you can count on us to everything, don't you?"

"I'll take these three months to get my life on tracks again."

"Sam and I will pass here once in a while to check on you, okay?"

Kensi nodded and walked him to the door. She just wanted to be alone, in her silence. She went to the baby's bedroom and picked him up carefully to not awake him. Before taking him to her bedroom, she looked at his bedroom: everything that was there had been brought by his father. The bedroom was now filled with everything needed, something that was worrying for Deeks some months ago. She sighed and walked, laying him over her bed and lied down next to him, caressing his few hairs.

"It seems like mom is not meant to have men in her life. First your grandpa, now your dad…What about you, little man? I won't let you go away, you hearing me? You'll be my man, the man who will not go away…Mom promises to take good care of you, to be the best mom in the world. I'll raise you to be a man like your father…"

Kensi's next three months involved suffering in silence, getting through her boyfriend's death and taking care of their son. She was visiting houses she could afford, closer to work and closer to the daycare she had chosen to enroll Marty, but she hasn't yet changed home. Then, it came the time to go to work again.

* * *

><p><strong>Would love to get reviews!<strong>


	19. From Desperation To Relief

**You guys were angry at me because I killed Deeks, weren't you? That's why I didn't got reviews...**

* * *

><p><em>October<em>

* * *

><p>Deeks was sat at a table, surrounded by papers. He was focused, writing, when a person approached him.<p>

"You seem very busy, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said calmly, pulling a chair and sitting next to him.

"I have to. Since I'm supposedly dead, and Kensi and I weren't married, she doesn't get anything that was mine." He sighed deeply and put down the pen. "I never thought I'd be doing my will in such an early age."

"Mine was done when I was 29. It comes with territory."

"How's she?"

Hetty heaved a sigh and clasped her hands together. "She's broken down, but she doesn't show it. She's back on work and ready to show that she got through everything, all by her own. And your son," Deeks' face lit up with a smile. "he's a gorgeous little boy."

"I need to see them, Hetty. It has been three months, I miss them."

"I believe you, Mr. Deeks, but you know it's hard."

"Please, Hetty." He searched for her eyes to appeal. His eyes were sparkling and teary. "Please…I won't ask you anything else. Just let me see them."

"I'll be breaking a lot of rules." She said while getting up and walking to the door. Then she stopped, looked back and advised him. "You better make the best of the time."

"I will." He said happily.

* * *

><p>Hetty knocked on the door and waited for a little while. Kensi showed up by the door with an empty card box in hands.<p>

"Packing things?"

"I need to leave….This house isn't mine. Besides, I've found a house for me and Marty."

"Are those all the real motives for your leaving?"

Kensi exhaled and simply said. "Come in, please."

"Where's the boy?"

"He's sleeping in the bedroom." She pointed the way, throwing some clothes inside a box. "You can go there if you want."

"Actually, I want you to come with me." Kensi looked at her puzzled. "Grab your son and come."

Kensi swirled around the heels and walked. There was no use to ask "where?" or "why?"; she knew she was not getting an answer from Hetty. Once she says something, she only says what is necessary. Kensi picked up the baby who whimpered a little, but hushed when she rocked him. Arrived to the living room again, Hetty left another indication.

"Don't try to memorize the route, there's no use."

Kensi nodded, still confused, but followed Hetty. They got into the car and into one of Kensi's most silent car trips. And she missed him even more. With him, there was never a dead moment. Hetty stopped the car in front of a house's door and told Kensi. "Make the best use of this hour."

Kensi didn't question, once again, and walked to the door. At first, shock took over her and the two just stared at each other. Then Kensi's face turned into rage and she walked quickly to him, punching him on the face. Deeks, who had got up from that chair in a second as soon as he saw them both, was now leaning over the table, groaning with the hand covering his face.

Kensi breathed right for the first in three months and when tears were just about to slip down her cheeks, Deeks covered her face with kisses and hugged them, crying along with her while stroking his son's hair. "Oh goodness, I thought I'd never see you two again."

"You could have told me, you know."

"No, I couldn't. Your emotions are better expressed when you don't know the truth." He grinned at her. They both knew the truthfulness of that sentence.

"But, how are you?"Kensi grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I'm good, I'm good." He answered, cleaning the tears from his face. "But don't mind about me. How are you?"

"We're great." The baby awoke up in her arms, peacefully and quiet. She gave him a little while for him to awake up and then put him on Deeks' arms. He shook a little and was scared for holding his son again, three months since the first time, but then smile when the little boy gave him a toothless smile. "This is daddy, Marty." Kensi said, putting a kiss on his head.

"He's so big now." They sat at the couch behind them and Deeks took a while, observing affectionately the kid. "He has my eyes."

"He has everything yours."

Deeks looked at Kensi and joked. "Then I guess he'll have your personality."

The hour passed flying and neither of them wanted to say goodbye when the time was over. To make it worst, Marty Jr. started crying as Deeks tried to put him on Kensi's arms. "Don't do this, little buddy." Deeks whispered to him, hushing him on his arms. "Don't make it harder, okay? We'll be together soon." Deeks passed him to Kensi's arms and pulled her for a long and deep kiss. "I love you."

Kensi was defenseless and broken, and the only thing she done was caressing his hair and kiss him back. "Love you too."

The baby cuddled on her chest and his eyes trembled, sleepy. Kensi entered the car and sighed. "Thank you, Hetty."

"It was the least I could do…"

* * *

><p><strong>So now that you know that Deeks isn't dead, can you be nice to me again? You seriously thought I could be that mean?<strong>


	20. Home Sweet Home

**Hey everyone! You were all really mad at me because you thought I had killed Deeks! I would never do such thing! Well, I give you this chapter, it's sweet and nice... and we're coming to an end really soon. This is the 20th chapter (Oh God, I know!) and there are only two more left...**

* * *

><p><em>December<em>

* * *

><p>Deeks was nostalgic. If he ever wanted to live a Christmas time like he never had, this year was the opportunity. Unfortunately, this was Marty's first Christmas and Deeks wasn't there for his son or Kensi. But Deeks was optimistic. The final audience on court would be after the holydays, so he counted to be home after New Year. Kensi and her son had visited him one more time, but that was it. They knew they couldn't stretch it. Hetty was already doing them a great favor. Deeks looked to the outside and found the agent assigned for his protection doing his morning watch, a medium sized man, always wearing a black suit and a Glock 22 on the left side of his shoulder holster. Then he entered in the house, and walked to the bathroom, passing by Deeks staring at the same page of the real estate magazine. The page was already creased and folded because he kept on opening the magazine in that same page over the last weeks.<p>

"Agent Nolan?" Deeks called him when he was passing by him again. "You're married?"

"Now, only married to work." He joked. He unbuttoned the jacket's button and sat next to him at the table. "I've heard you're getting out here in two weeks or so."

"Yep, and I'm looking forward to that."

"I believe you. This is my job, but I didn't get see my little girls for Christmas too…I know it's damn tough."

"How old are they?" Deeks put the magazine aside and leaned back on the chair.

"Kyra is twelve and Quinn is eight. I promised them that I'd be home for Christmas, and that we'd have dinner like a family, even though my ex-wife and I aren't, well, together…I promised them I'd be on New York this year and they were excited about it." Nolan shrugged in the absence of other reaction and finished. "Our work sucks on these things. Well, but your son is young. He won't remember it."

"Yeah…At least he won't remember it. And, we'll always have next year, right?" Nolan shrugged again and smiled. "After all, all I did was for him. I think I deserve next year's Christmas. All of us deserve it."

"I bet your wife must be in a hard time: being an agent, taking care of a child and having to work."

"She handles it, I know. And, well, she's soon to be my fiancée. At least I plan on it, and I need your help. You think you can take me to a jewelry store?"

* * *

><p><em>January<em>

* * *

><p>It was on the second week of January that Deeks got released. The trial was over, everyone was convicted and everything was done. Now, more than ever, he didn't want to screw up anything. All he wanted was to be with Kensi and Marty, to work and to have his life back. He had promise her a surprise. By the end of the day they started what he called a little trip. And it was really quickly. Deeks parked across the street of a small house in the LA downtown, but away from the city chaos. From another car came out a fifties lady and greeted them both with a handshake and with a squeeze on Marty's cheek.<p>

"Mary Starr, Sun & Starr real estate. Let's take a look on the house?"

Kensi let the woman walk to the front door to intersect Deeks on his way, carrying their son in arms. "We can afford this, right?"

"Wow, look at your mom, boy. She's all worried." He laughed and put a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, Kens, we can and we will afford this house. Do you like it, by the way?"

Kensi looked to the house, grabbed his hand and grinned, walking with him.

"I'm sorry about the miserable conditions of the grass," Mary apologized, making the remark to the front yard with foot marks. "the kids don't hesitate on stepping over it since the house isn't habitable." The real estate agent climbed the two front steps, pulled a key out of her purse and opened the door. "But, shall we see the inside?"

On the lower floor was the kitchen, the living room and the dining room. On the kitchen there was a door making its way out to the small porch and yard on the back of the house.

"You'll love the upstairs." She said, climbing up the stairs, being followed by Kensi and Deeks. "The bedrooms are really roomy, good for the baby. This master bedroom." She opened a door showing them the room, empty but roomy as she said it was. "Bathroom is over there, if you want to take a look."

"I like the view from here." Kensi commented, glancing outside the window. "It gives a good view of almost the entire front of the house. It has a good shooting range."

Deeks walked to her, peeked out the window and whispered. "I didn't tell her we're agents, with guns and stuff, so don't comment much on those things!"

"I like the view." She commented, looking at the woman.

"Come and see the other two spare bedrooms."

Mary took them to look at the other two bedrooms. "What you say, buddy? You like the bedroom?" Deeks asked his son, sitting on the floor with him.

"I'll be outside." Mary said, pulling out of the pocket her phone ringing. "Take another look at the house."

Deeks took a deep breath and sat his son on the ground. That was the moment.

He could feel his palms sweating, his heart beating quickly and his breath was troubled. "Kens…We didn't celebrate our first anniversary because of all the things that happened, and I know we started maybe in a different way, but…but this is what I want. We're together, we have a wonderful son," He took a glimpse at him, rolling on the floor and smiled. "and I can't wait to give him a little brother or a little sister. And…I can't wait to make of this house our home, for now for the three of us, but in the future, who knows for how many more. Truth is that I love you and I want to be a family with you, so…" Deeks knelt in front of Kensi and pulled a ring of the jeans' pocket. "will you give the honor to be your man?"

Kensi chuckled and mumbled, covering the mouth with her hand. "Yes." Deeks sighed in relief hearing the answer he wanted from her. He got up, put the ring on her finger and pulled her for a kiss. She pulled away from his kiss and said incredulous. "Yes…yes, I want to marry you."

Deeks let go a laugh in happiness and then picked up Marty from the ground. "Boy, your dad just scored it!" Deeks kissed Kensi once again and added. "And scored it right!"

"I'll tell Mary that the house is ours." Kensi said with a smile on the face, leaving to the outside to find the real estate agent.

* * *

><p><strong>On the court audience and stuff, I got no clue on how much long it usually takes. If (which I believe not) it does not takes this fast, just ignore and lets all believe it does!<strong>

**Anyways, can I beg you for reviews? Come on, a lot of important stuff just happened!**


	21. The Two Crazy Years

**The penultimate update... This chapter is a letter, so it's a smaller chapter and I didn't had any quotation marks. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em>February<em>

* * *

><p><em>This is the fifteenth anniversary over your death and I don't know quite well what to say. I could be saying that I miss you, but I'll feel that eternally. You are and always have been my friend, dad. But enough with the sadness, I'll tell you the two crazy years I have been through. A mission took me to Germany and left me with unsolved feelings for Dee. I miscarried a baby, a wrong outcome of the assignment but I have to say that if that hadn't happened, I don't know where I'd be standing now. My relation with Deeks started, and between the ups and the downs like every other relation has, we worked through it. Then I got pregnant with your grandson (yes, I had to say it dad!) and I can tell you that he is the most gorgeous baby I've ever seen. Martin Andrew Deeks Jr. is now a year and a half. I can also tell, better, assure that Deeks is a wonderful father and a great husband. He did some bad things, but all to save our family. He became a drug dealer's bodyguard and ended up shot on a LAPD swoop, called by his ex-partner. I thought he was dead and I felt like I lost my world. I ignored my own son for a while and when I awoke up and tried to move on with my life, Hetty, my boss, took me to a shelter house where he was staying. We met each other for the first time in three months; we didn't see him since Marty was born on the 4<em>_th__ July. He was then moved and we visited him a couple of times. After the trial, he was free to go. My house had been sold and we decided to sell his as well. We bought a house for us and he proposed right there. We married civilly, having as our witnesses Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell and Hetty, and obviously Jr. was there too, being changed from arms to arms. Now, like before we got married, there's no "me" or "you" on the relationship, just "us". We have our work, Marty is on kindergarten, and whenever it's needed because of missions, Eric and Nell watch him, and we are a family. We do spend time on the park or the beach, independently of Deeks and me always bickering. We visit his mother and mom once in a while, and they babysit Marty from time to time. Now Deeks keeps telling me that Marty needs a little brother or sister, and I keep on laughing. I can already picture his reaction when I tell him today that we can stop trying… I think it was the excitement of having him again!... This has been my life, dad, for the past two years. I still miss you but I've found peace as soon as I figured what happened to you and since I saw mom again. It felt good…Well; guess this is goodbye, only on the letter, because I'm wherever you are. Lots of kisses,_

_ Kensi._

* * *

><p><strong>Will you people review? We're almost at the end!<strong>


	22. Exceptions To The Rule

**All good things come to an end, isn't what people say? This story gathered the title of my best fanfiction: 80 reviews, 27 favorites, 76 alerts. **

**I had the best of the fun writing this fanfiction. Believe me, Biology classes changed so much since September of 2011 (date of the first update). Need to thank PurpleHippoRock, for being my beta reader, even tough it didn't last for much chapters because of her busyness. **

**Need to thank Ana Sofia, the person you should also be thanking. She's the reason why this fanfiction exists, she was the one who told me to write this.**

**Enjoy the last chapter...**

* * *

><p><em>4 years later, July<em>

* * *

><p>"Look at us." Kensi said. "We're in the mid thirties, married, sitting in a park bench, watching our three kids playing."<p>

"Well, it's Sunday afternoon." He replied with a smile. "TJ, share the tricycle with Dani!" He shouted at his son.

Thomas Jerry and Danielle Marie are the fraternal twins that joined Martin Andrew Jr. when he was 15 months and made the Deeks' a five people family. They were born two months after Jr. turned 1 year, and now, 4 years later, Marty had just turned 6 on the past week and was super excited to start school, while the twins would be turning 5 in September. Routines and plans were things that Kensi and Deeks couldn't have. While they are working, the kids are the kindergarten and when it's time, they pick them up and they stay at the Ops Center until it's time to go home. It wasn't the first and definitely not the last time that the children were taken home asleep. Mornings was the same thing. Hetty, Deeks and Kensi got an arrangement. One week Deeks could start his work at 9, after taking the kids to nursery school, the next week was Kensi's turn. But, the worst thing was really the night calls for work. The couple dresses up in a hurry and carried the two boys and the girl to the car and leave. They stay at the Ops under Nell, Eric and even Hetty's watch until the next morning. It wasn't also the first time that they were at the crime scene, only obviously inside the car and forbidden to look outside. Kensi and Deeks were living day after day, without any plans, because with their lifestyle, it was impossible, good thing is the kids understand.

Dani, or D Minor as nicknamed by Deeks for being the only girl and the younger, ran to her brother and rode on her father's once been tricycle. Marty was still playing at the slide, sliding it down over and over again, happily. The two boys came running to the parents and the older whispered something to his father. Deeks got up and held his tiny hand, taking him to the car. "Marty wants to learn to ride the bicycle without the training wheels." Deeks concluded when he got next to Kensi and their son, bringing the bicycle.

"And Tommy wants to go to the swing set," Kensi said with a smile, kissing her son's cheek. "because he isn't scared anymore."

"Serious, buddy?" Deeks encouraged, kneeling next to him.

"It's really cool, Tommy." Marty said sitting on the bench next to the brother. "You don't need to be scared."

Martin, Thomas and Danielle inherited so much of their parents than what they'll ever imagine. Marty got Deeks' looks from the blonde hair to the blue eyes, his personality, everything…even the hair style that Kensi tries to control and not let his hair grow as big as Deeks'. And Danielle is the other pole; she got Kensi's brown hair and eyes, her more Latin face features and her temperament. But for being the only girl, she's a tomboy, well, something she got from her mother too. Tommy is the only one who's mixed. He got brown-blondish hair and his eyes are the most amazing of him: if there's no light, his eyes are somehow grayish, but when turned to light, his eyes take a grayish-blue color, all thanks to genetics. On personality traits, he's both like his mother and father, something that seems a bit contradicting, but it's true. Sam and Callen usually joke that there's no way the kids are adopt with such similarities.

While Deeks tried to teach his namesake son how to ride the bike and Kensi picked up the smallest boy and sat him at on swing. Danielle came to them two and sat at a swing too. "It's okay, TJ, mom is here and Dani is here too. I'm not going to let you fall." The kid held strongly on his hands the chains and nodded. Kensi rocked him back and forth slowly.

"Can I push you a little?" Danielle suggested. "I push you slowly!"

"Okay." Tommy was trying to lose his fear. When he was only two years-old, he sat on a swing and fell with the face on the floor. He made a pretty ugly cut to the forehead, still being visible today a scar on its left side, and broke the two front teeth. With a lot of luck, as the doctor said, he didn't broke the nose bone, but what he injured had been traumatizing enough for him not sit on a swing for 3 years. Kensi and Deeks thought they'd die just with fear that day, seeing their son crying and crying, covered in blood. Somehow, they remained calm for themselves and for Marty and Danielle, to not scare them as well.

In just six years they had been through a lot of skinned knees and elbows, a lot of cuts and scars, all of the kids had broke at least one tooth, they had all went to the hospital more than once and all because they are too energetic. After the fifth time, Kensi and Deeks started to deal with those things with some ease. Some. But, more than these scares, the worst were the nights after the trouble cases, when the couple stayed awake all night, just to make sure the three kids were still sleeping. Just to make sure they were safe.

"Wahoo!" Tommy yelled, with his brownish hair waving in the wind. "Faaaaster! Push faster, Dani!"

"Dani, don't push him faster, please!" Kensi attempted to say, but said it too late. She just took a few steps back, waiting to catch one of them before hitting the ground. But Danielle made it even more amusing: she jumped to the swing as well, being on her feet over the seat, holding the chains. "Danielle, step down there, now!" She yelled. "You're getting yourself hurt!"

In that moment, and out of nowhere came Deeks running after Marty who was already riding the bike without the training wheels. Neither Deeks nor Kensi could avoid what happened, even though their eyes pictured it all the second before it all happened. Marty ran, unintentionally, against the brothers and the three ended up lying on the ground. They both froze and the kids started laughing, helping each other getting up.

"Can I say that our kids are masochists?" Deeks said shocked with what he was seeing. Everyone who was close to them stopped and stared as well.

"I'd love to deny, but…Are you okay, kids?"

"Didn't hurt anything!" Marty joked.

"Me neither!" Danielle said.

"And I'm not scared of swings anymore!"

"Good Lord, I don't think my heart can handle this stuff!" Deeks sighed, looking at the cloudless sky. "Are you trying to kill us?" Deeks walked closer to Kensi, checking on the kids for any injure, mumbling. "Sunday afternoon on the park with the kids. It'll be fun, they say!"

Kensi smiled at his reaction and said. "They're all okay."

Deeks grabbed Danielle in arms and called the two boys to follow him. He told them to sit at the bench and to be quiet and still for a little while. He walked a bit away from them, always keeping them under his look, but far enough for them not to hear his and Kensi's conversation. He looked at her and she understood him right away. "I know."

"What?"

"I think we are reckless. What kind of parents are we?" Kensi was near tears admitting that. "Tom was toothless on the front when he was two, has a scar on the forehead, Dani broke a leg just two months ago and Marty didn't luckily get blind with a pen…" Eventually the tears fell down her cheeks. "We should be protecting them." She whimpered, cleaning the tears.

"And we do protect them." Deeks pulled her for a tight hug. "We love them over everything and we'd do anything to keep them safe. Look at them." He said, looking at them sitting on the bench and playing rock-paper-scissors. "They still have all the organs and body parts. They just don't stop and we have to learn to live with it, like we learnt to live without making plans." He put a kiss on her forehead and grabbed her hand. "We live one day at the time." They walked to the kids and when they saw the expression on the father's face, they hushed. "Here's the deal: we can go to the ice cream parlor as we agree, but if it is for you to continue behaving like this we go home and there are no more afternoons like this."

Marty spoke on the behalf of the brothers. "We're sorry…and we'll behave."

"Good. Marty, grab the bicycle, Tom and Danielle, bring the tricycle." He ordered and the three walked calmly. If there was something Kensi loved and learnt about Deeks was that he was an amazing father. He taught them, played with them, was the cool dad, but he knew when to raise the voice and make them obey. More than knowing when, he knew how to do it. He knew how to balance the role of father perfectly: he knew when to be nice and easy going and when to educate and discipline.

"Stop making me look bad. Not everyone can be as great parent as you." Kensi joked, feeling a bit sad with herself.

"You are an extraordinary mother, Kensi. Every woman who's a mother had already died with so many scares they gave us, but not you. You handle things, you don't overprotect them and mostly, you don't panic them when something's wrong. I can only be this good as dad because you support me."

"You just always know what to say, don't you?" He put the arm around her shoulders as the five walked to the car. Kensi and Deeks carried the bicycle and the tricycle as the three walked in front of them. Marty was on the middle, Tom on his right and Dani on his left when the twins reached for their big brother hand. The couple looked at each other and smiled, seeing the cuteness of them, walking holding hands.

The whole team, the whole family are nothing else than exceptions to the rule. They are more together than any other team; they are each other's family. They work without any plans…improvisation is enough. Living day after day is enough. They know each other, they care about each; why worry about anything else? They are the unbreakable team and family; they are the exception to the rule.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>I know the kids may seem a bit of suicidal, but with those parents, for more responsible they are...So, don't judgments, this is how I picture their kids!<strong>


End file.
